Missed SwanQueen Moments S3
by SwanQueenUK
Summary: A collection of sexy SwanQueen one shots all starting with a single line of dialogue from OUAT. This fic will contain one chapter for each episode of Season 3, attempting to show how many opportunities were missed on the show to make SwanQueen canon. Rated M for a reason folks! Updated regularly.
1. 03-01 - The Heart Of The Truest Believer

A/N: I'm back! One scene for each episode of Once Upon a Time where the writers could have used a line to make SwanQueen have wild, crazy sex and instead they made them ... well, not. So here I am to save the day and fill your lives with smut. This fic will hopefully be updated almost every day and I'm looking to get it finished by the end of January. Reviews are unnecessary but nice ...

NSFW.

* * *

"I told you," Emma said, breathing heavily as she looked up at four concerned faces above her.

Regina rolled her eyes at the blonde's never ending need to be right even after she had almost drowned. Mary Margaret and David smiled soppily down at their daughter as Hook turned towards the helm and Regina glanced around for a job to do before remembering that she hadn't the first idea about being on a ship and turned back to the little family.

"You should go and get some dry clothes on," Mary Margaret said, noticing how Emma's teeth had started to chatter.

"Did you bring a spare set of clothes? Thought not," Emma said when her mother shook her head. "I'll be fine, they'll dry soon enough."

"I can dry them," Regina piped up.

"What?"

"Magic," the brunette prompted. "It's not all sleeping curses and fireballs."

"Thanks," Emma said, pushing herself to her feet and walking towards the brunette. "Reckon you can do something about my back too?"

Regina gasped as Emma turned away from her, swinging her blonde hair over her shoulder. The splinter of wood which had ricocheted off the boat and struck the Sheriff had left a deep gash in her back. The wound, about a foot long, was framed by the ripped grey tank top now stained with blood. The back strap of her bra had been sliced in two, dangling uselessly from her shoulders.

"Come with me," Regina said, leading the way from the deck of the Jolly Roger down into the sleeping area Hook had pointed out earlier.

Following Regina into the captain's quarters, Emma was temporarily distracted from her pain and looked around in admiration. The room was small but nicely decorated with a large bed on one side; not that she should have been surprised after the way the leering man spoke of his past conquests.

"Take off your top and lie down on your front," Regina instructed.

Emma raised an eyebrow jokingly but complied when Regina's face showed no sign of amusement. She peeled her ruined tank top off, tossed it onto a chair and shimmied her useless bra from her arms too before lying down. Regina's eyes had snapped shut as the blonde climbed up, her pert breasts swinging freely.

"Ok now lie still. I need to disinfect the wound before I heal it. It might hurt a bit," Regina explained.

"I have a high pain thre- MOTHER OF GOD! HOLY FUCK THAT STINGS!"

Regina couldn't help but chuckle. "You were saying?"

"Did you just pour acid on me?" Emma asked, craning her neck round and shooting daggers at the woman stood beside her.

"Don't be ridiculous," Regina scoffed. "It was simply a potion to eliminate any foreign toxins."

"Yeah by burning them to death," Emma grumbled, flopping her head back down onto the pillow.

"Are you going to continue complaining or may I begin healing you now."

"Go ahead," Emma sighed, tensing herself for more pain.

But it never came. Instead, a strange, warming sensation spread over her back. Her skin tingled pleasantly as Regina's hands hovered inches above her, magic seeping into her pores as the brunette murmured words in a language Emma didn't recognise. Within a minute, all pain had receded from her body and Regina was smiling satisfactorily at the unmarred skin.

"Done," Regina said, turning away and picking up Emma's tank top, magicking the rip away before turning her attention to the white bra.

"Wow!" Emma said, sitting up as she watched Regina work to fix her clothing. "Thanks. Can you teach me to do that. I'm always ruining things."

"I suppose I could -," Regina began but she stopped mid-sentence as she turned around and found Emma sat topless on the bed. "Sorry," she said, blushing profusely as she cast her eyes downwards and blindly held out Emma's clothes.

The blonde chuckled as she took her top and bra, quickly got dressed and hopped down from the bed.

"They're just breasts, Regina. It's not like you haven't seen them before," Emma said as the brunette raised her eyes again.

"Well, no but still. I mean, it's not like we're exactly friends or anything and I just thought you might want some, I don't know, privacy?" Regina mumbled.

"I've never really cared who sees my body," Emma shrugged, sitting down at the captain's table and picking up a compass. "I mean, it's just flesh, right? Why does it matter?"

"I suppose it doesn't," Regina said quietly.

"Then why is your face still beet red?" Emma asked, grinning.

"Because it was you," Regina burst out before she could censor herself.

"Me?" Emma asked, her own cheeks a little flushed.

"You. Emma Swan, you have disrupted my perfect life in the most unexpected way. You have tried to take my son away from me, I have tried to kill you, we have fought from the day we met and yet somehow, inexplicably, I cannot get you out of my head. Your stunning green eyes, your blonde curls, the sight of your ass in your jeans makes me wet every time, and now you sit there in front of me topless and you're even more beautiful than in my wildest dreams. And believe me, you've starred in a lot of wild dreams."

Regina snapped her mouth shut and looked challengingly at the blonde sat flabbergasted in front of her. There, she had said it. At last, she had told Emma how she really felt. Now she just had to wait for Emma's response.

"How long?" Emma asked after a long pause.

"What?"

"How long have you felt like this? How long have you wanted ... me?" Emma elaborated.

"Remember the day Henry got trapped in the mines?"

"Of course," Emma nodded.

"Let's just say it took all my self control not to give the whole town quite a show," Regina said.

"Wow, two years," Emma said, standing from the desk and walking slowly towards Regina. "Then I suppose this is long overdue."

The kiss was soft, slow, tentative. Regina's mouth was frozen in shock as Emma's lips drifted down to meet them, soft skin moving carefully over the brunette's plump lips before she pulled back, searching Regina's face for a reaction.

Regina looked stunned, her eyes wide with surprise and her cheeks still a little flushed from earlier. She gazed at Emma, looking deep into the earnest green eyes in front of her as her brain hurried to catch up with what had just happened.

Reaching up slowly, Regina wrapped her hands around the nape of Emma's neck, pulling the blonde back towards her and kissing her again. This time, Regina controlled the kiss, moving her lips confidently over Emma's until she felt them part and slid her tongue inside, tasting the blonde for the first time. Emma's hands flew to her hips, pulling their bodies closer as the kiss continued. Regina groaned as Emma's teeth nibbled her lower lip, pulling the flesh softly before releasing it and kissing her harder.

It was Emma who guided them to the bed, laying Regina down carefully before climbing on top of her.

"Your jeans are wet," Regina remarked as Emma straddled her hips.

"They're not the only thing," the blonde joked.

Regina rolled her eyes before waving her hand and magicking the soaked denim away along with the grey tank top, leaving Emma in just her newly repaired white bra and a pair of navy panties.

"Nice trick," Emma said, looking down in surprise at her bare body. "Now do it to yourself."

Regina chuckled and repeated the spell, removing her blazer, blouse and slacks so she too lay in just her underwear. Although her black lace set was, of course, matching.

"Wow you're beautiful," Emma murmured, her hands ghosting up Regina's sides to tease along the underwire of her bra.

Leaning back down, Emma kissed Regina's lips again, running her tongue over the indentation in the upper lip, something she had wanted to do for a very long time. Regina whimpered at the intimate act, her arms wrapping around Emma and pulling their bodies flush together. Hot skin against hot skin, both women felt their heart beats quicken as their breasts pressed against one another, the heat from their cores palpable.

Emma eventually broke the kiss, needing to feel more of the extraordinary woman below her. She placed a trail of soft, open mouthed kisses down Regina's chest until she reached the lacy bra cup encasing generous breasts. Running her tongue along the edge of the cup, Emma grinned when Regina arched into her teasing touch, allowing the blonde to slide a hand underneath her and unclasp the bra. Once free, Emma pulled the barrier away and gazed for the first time on the round breasts of Storybrooke's mayor. The dark nipples were already strained with arousal and Emma wasted no time in ducking her head and taking one in her mouth. Hands flew to her blonde hair, anchoring her mouth more firmly as her tongue laved over the hardened tip, teasing it mercilessly before her mouth sucked it softly, lovingly. After several minutes, Emma moved to the other nipple, giving it equal attention as Regina writhed and moaned beneath her touch.

"Come here," Regina gasped as Emma trapped her nipple gently between her teeth.

The blonde complied at once, hovering over the older woman and trying to read her expression. It was one of unadulterated lust and as Emma smiled down, Regina brought her lips up to meet the blonde's, savouring the taste of Emma as their tongued danced.

This time when the kiss broke, it was Regina who moved. Pushing Emma gently, she rolled the blonde onto her back, straddling her still damp panties before she backed down the bed. Emma watched, her eyes black with arousal. As Regina reached her toned stomach, she lay soft kisses over her skin until her lips met cotton. Taking Emma's panties in her teeth, Regina slowly crawled backwards on the bed, tugging the underwear down as she went. Emma lifted her hips to help, her core throbbing with the vision before her.

As soon as Emma had kicked her panties free of her ankles, Regina trailed her fingers back up Emma's legs, teasing the soft skin of her inner thighs and encouraging the blonde to spread her legs wider. Complying at once, Emma whimpered as she watched Regina settle between her legs, her delectable mouth inches away from where the blonde most needed her. Thankfully, Regina was just as impatient and seconds later, Emma's throbbing sex was covered with an eager mouth.

Regina groaned as Emma's tangy taste exploded in her mouth, the blonde bucking into her as the vibrations hit her clit. The brunette's tongue drew soft, slow circles around Emma's clit, teasing the woman's arousal even higher. Sliding her tongue lower, Regina explored the dripping folds, sucking each into her mouth and twirling her tongue around them. When she at last reached Emma's dripping entrance, she moaned at the intensity of the flavour she found there, her arms wrapping around Emma's waist to pull herself even closer to the blonde.

Emma tried to watch, propping herself up on a pillow as the dark head bobbed between her legs. She had never seen anything more erotic in her life when Regina raised her head momentarily, her chin glistening with Emma's own juices. Her eyes fluttered shut with ecstasy as Regina lowered her mouth again, taking her hard clit into her mouth and sucking intensely. Emma's hands flew to Regina's hair, pulling the willing brunette even closer to her core as her orgasm approached.

As her pleasure crested, Emma arched off the bed, her mouth open in a silent scream as she felt the mouth between her legs work furiously against her sex. She shuddered and thrashed as her orgasm exploded, Regina's tongue never stopping until the blonde eventually collapsed back on the bed, her heart beating wildly.

Raising her head, Regina smirked satisfactorily at the spent woman before her. Licking her lips, she wiped her mouth on her hand and crawled up Emma's body before settling next to her, throwing an arm over her waist and dropping a gentle kiss to her shoulder.

"That was ... Wow," Emma gasped, rolling her head to gaze at Regina.

"Agreed," Regina nodded. "Just think, we could have been doing this all along rather than trying to kill each other."

"In my defence, I never tried to kill you," Emma pointed out as she sat up and swung herself to straddle Regina.

"True, sorry about that," Regina said, running her fingertips up and down Emma's toned stomach before reaching up to unhook Emma's bra which was still, inexplicably, in place.

"I'll never eat apple turnovers again," Emma dead panned as her bra fell away.

"Shame," Regina remarked. "They are rather delicious."

"Perhaps they are but I'd wager you have something equally delicious on offer for me," Emma said as she moved back and settled herself between Regina's thighs.

Grasping each side of the black lace panties, Emma locked her eyes onto Regina's as she ripped the material away from the olive skin.

"Hey!" Regina protested.

"Oh relax, you've just proved you can fix clothing no problem," Emma pointed out. "Along with several other talents."

Regina couldn't help but chuckle but that laughter soon turned to a groan as two of Emma's fingertips slid up through her folds.

"Good idea," Emma said, lying down between Regina's thighs. "No more talking. I've got something far more pleasurable to do with my mouth."

* * *

"Where's Swan and the Evil Queen?" Hook asked David.

"Regina went to heal Emma's back. I think they're using your cabin."

"I'll go and check on them," Hook said. "They've been gone ages."

He left the helm and walked back down the deck of the Jolly Roger. As he descended the steps, strange noises reached his ears. Standing outside the closed door to his chambers, he listened intently.

"How long does it take to heal a scratch?" Hook murmured to himself as he turned and walked back up the steps, away from the moans and soft cries emanating from the room.


	2. 03-02 - Lost Girl

A/N: it's always really annoyed me how no-one woke up when Emma called out to them in the jungle. So here's me waking them up for her. Well, one person. Oh and it accidentally went a bit dark with mentions of abuse in Emma's childhood - fair warning. NSFW.

* * *

Emma jolted awake, the images of her nightmare fading away. But the sounds didn't. Voices. Whispers. Seeping out of the dark jungle all around her. She threw back the grey blanket and jumped from her makeshift bed, grabbing her sword as she did so.

"Guys, wake up!" she called to her campmates.

Snow and Charming slept on, wrapped in each others arms. Hook was sound asleep too, probably passed out due to all the rum he had drunk earlier in the evening. Regina however, stirred.

"What's going on?" the older woman asked groggily, sitting up and running her hands through her tousled hair.

"Can't you hear those voices?" Emma asked, crossing the clearing and standing beside Regina's bed.

"What voices?" Regina frowned.

"Listen."

The two women were silent, nothing but the spitting sounds of the fire and the gentle rustle of leaves in the light breeze to be heard.

"I can't hear anything," Regina said, looking up at Emma. "Are you ok? You look very pale."

Emma sighed and sat herself down on Regina's bed. The Mayor raised her eyebrows at the uninvited move but curled her legs underneath her to give the blonde some more room.

"I thought I heard … I don't know. Children maybe? It sounded like whispering. Like they were calling to me for help," Emma said, glancing around the deserted clearing almost as if she was expecting to see the owners of these disembodied voices appear.

"How much rum did you have last night?" Regina asked, folding her arms as she looked at the blonde.

"None, why?" Emma said.

"I saw that pirate hanging around you with his hip flask. Perhaps you had a bit too much to drink and were dreaming," Regina explained.

"Well firstly there is no way I am ever accepting anything that lecherous pirate offers me. And secondly, I was dreaming but the voices seemed to continue even after I woke up," Emma shrugged.

There was a pause. Emma was listening, straining to hear the voices but they seemed to have faded away. Regina was wondering how much to ask, how much to push the younger woman.

"What were you dreaming about?" Regina said after a while.

"A foster home," Emma replied. "One I haven't thought about in years actually. It wasn't a nice place. I think being away from Henry made me remember it. How I felt when I was growing up; abandoned by my parents, alone, unwanted. I don't want Henry to ever feel how I did."

"I'm sorry," Regina offered.

"Why are you sorry?" Emma asked. "You didn't hit me. You didn't send me to bed with no supper. You didn't force me to -." She stopped, turning away from Regina and staring into the dark jungle.

"I forced your parents to give you up. I cast the curse which ripped your family apart. I made you into an orphan, Emma," Regina said, tears springing into her eyes as she finally verbalised the truth she had been denying for so long.

Emma turned back to the brunette, her own eyes filled with tears. "You did," she agreed after a long pause. "But you weren't the one beating me. You weren't the one who refused to feed me. You weren't the one who made me go into your room at night and -."

Emma stopped again, unable to speak about the very worst abuse she had suffered. Tears fell as she looked at Regina, the brunette's face full of remorse and sorrow for what her actions had caused. Without conscious thought, they found themselves sobbing in each others arms, clinging to the other for comfort or support or something neither one of them quite knew. Their tears flowed as they sat there, both reliving their worst years which, although spent far apart, were inextricably linked to each other. Eventually Emma pulled back, wiping her eyes and sniffing slightly.

"I'm so sorry, Emma," Regina offered, dabbing at her own eyes with a tissue.

"I'm sorry too," Emma replied.

"For what?"

"For making you think you were a bad mother to Henry. Feeling like you've let your child down is the worst feeling in the world and I'm sorry for anything bad I ever said about your parenting of our son. He ended up with a loving mother and you are better than I ever could have wished for when I gave him up."

"Thank you," Regina said with a watery smile. Compliments were rare for her these days, especially when it concerned Henry. "Why did you give him up?" Regina asked after a pause.

"What do you mean? I was in prison. I was eighteen. What else could I have done?" Emma asked, her tone a little edgier than it had been previously.

"But after your own experiences in the system, didn't you fear the same might happen to Henry? Why take that risk?"

"Well thanks to you I had no other choice," Emma spat. "No family. No friends. Nothing. I was alone, Regina. Completely alone and I had to give up my own child to, yes, what I thought was going to be the childhood from hell. And I spent the next ten years of my life hating myself every day for what I had subjected him to."

Emma stood up from the bed and walked across the campsite, stopping at the edge of the clearing where a path led into the dark jungle. Regina watched her go, silently cursing herself for asking such a stupid question. After a few moments, she stood up and walked to where Emma stood, rounded the younger woman and turned to face her.

"I'm sorry, Emma," she offered, trying to catch the bloodshot green eyes. "I didn't mean it like that. I know you didn't have a choice and I know it's my fault you didn't. I suppose we were both lucky Henry was adopted by me in the end but I think you need to know it wouldn't have been your fault even if he had been placed in a bad foster family. You had, thanks to me, no options and having faith in a system that so clearly failed you to give Henry his best chance was all you could do. And I think it's a testament to you as a person that you've come back into Henry's life and become such a wonderful mother to him ten years later. I'm sure you would have been a fantastic mother from the start and I'm sorry both you and Henry lost out on those years. But we're going to find our son very soon and you guys are going to make up for lost time. I love watching the two of you together, Emma. The interactions you guys have are heartwarming and you sometimes pull the exact same facial expressions which always makes me laugh. And Henry adores you, far more than he ever did me. And that does hurt but you're his mother and I'm glad you're in his life now."

"You're his mother too," Emma said, her green eyes finally raising to meet Regina's. "You're a fantastic mother Regina. I'm so glad the system worked and Henry got adopted by you. All that guilt, that anger at myself I'd been carrying around for so long, it lifted just a little bit the day I met you. And it's been getting lighter every day ever since until now I can barely feel it. Even when we were at each other's throats, I always knew you were fighting for Henry, that you had Henry's best interests at heart and simply because of that, I knew I had made the right decision that day when I gave Henry away. He got you, and that's more than I could ever have hoped for."

"He's got both of us. And we've got each other," Regina said, reaching out to grip Emma's hands tightly in her own.

Emma looked down at their clasped hands and then back up into the face of the woman before her. Regina looked more vulnerable and more exposed than Emma had ever seen her. Her face devoid of make-up, her hair still fluffy from sleep and her eyes reddened from crying. After all the two of them had been through, it seemed to Emma that they were at last getting along, for Henry's sake. So why were her fingers tingling at the feeling of Regina's own fingers between them? And why as Regina's thumb brushing lightly over the back of her hand?

Regina watched as Emma looked at her, green eyes darkening almost imperceptibly. Regina's heart quickened as the tip of Emma's pink tongue darted out, wetting her top lip before it disappeared again. The jungle was silent around them, faint light from the fire casting long shadows around them as they stood, hands still clasped.

She gasped as her back connected with the rough bark on a tree, a soft mouth working insistently against her own and a lithe body pressed to hers. Regina gripped Emma's hands tighter as she heard the blonde moan into her mouth. The Sheriff rocked her pelvis forward, pinning Regina harder against the tree as her tongue slid into the older woman's mouth. Their hands eventually separated as Regina finally ran her fingers through the blonde locks she had been dreaming about and Emma's fingernails dug into the Mayor's hip as their cores drew closer together.

Regain groaned as Emma's mouth left her own, laying a trail of soft kisses along her jawline before her nose nuzzled her ear, lips enveloping her sensitive lobe. Emma's hands quested upwards, unbuttoning Regina's blazer and reaching in to cup her breasts. Arching into the touch, Regina felt her core throb as her hardened nipples were trapped between Emma's fingers. Then her mouth was covered once more, Emma's tongue stroking her own as deft fingers unfastened her slacks, eagerly pushing down into her panties.

Regina shuddered with pleasure as Emma's fingertips bumped into her clit. The blonde pulled back, staring at Regina with dark, hooded eyes, her hand paused in its position down Regina's trousers.

"Move," Regina husked, her voice making Emma wetter.

Not needing to be told twice, Emma pushed her fingers further, stroking along Regina's slit before she reached her opening and dipped inside. The brunette widened her stance as she felt Emma explore her folds, a vague musky scent reaching their noses. Emma's mouth watered in anticipation. Pulling her hand back a little, Emma found and circled Regina's clit, covering the Mayor's mouth and swallowing the whimpers which spilled from kiss-swollen lips. Trailing two fingers back to Regina's entrance, Emma dipped the first digit inside, a low groan sounding from the blonde as she felt tight walls expanding and contracting around the intrusion. The second finger soon joined, Emma setting a steady pumping action and Regina matching every stroke, riding Emma's fingers as her orgasm raced towards her.

As the brunette began to peak, Emma ducked her head, pulled aside the dark blouse and bra cup to cover a taut nipple with her own hot mouth. Regina cried out, her body spasming around Emma's fingers as a talented tongue flickered across her breast. As the pleasure rolled over her, Regina grasped Emma's head, pulling her impossibly closer until she at last collapsed against the tree, ignoring the spikes of the bark, any discomfort dulled by her powerful release.

"Emma?"

Both women whipped their heads back towards the clearing at the sound of Mary Margaret's voice. Emma pulled her hand from Regina's pants as the brunette hastened to readjust her bra and blouse.

"Sorry," Emma said quietly, wiping her damp fingers on her jeans.

"Why are you sorry?" Regina asked as she refastened her slacks and straightened her blazer.

"I ... I'm not sure," Emma replied, shrugging.

"Surely I should be the one apologising," Regina said, pulling Emma towards her by a belt loop until the blonde was pressed against her. "We have to go back and pretend nothing happened to your parents and I didn't even get to make you come."

Emma's throat went dry at that, her eyes shining with lust. "Well I guess we'll have to correct that some time very soon."

"Yes we will," Regina nodded, kissing Emma soundly. "But right now, we have to go and face your mother, father, and a one handed pirate and explain why they woke up to my cries of ecstasy."

"Ecstasy huh?" Emma asked, cockily.

"Yes, and unless you want Snow White and Prince Charming to know your fingers and mouth just made the Evil Queen see stars then I suggest you wipe that smug smirk off your face and start thinking of excuses."

"Don't call yourself that."

"What?"

"The Evil Queen. You're not her any more. You're Regina, the other mother to our son," Emma explained.

"I am the Evil Queen. It's a part of my past I cannot get away of and it has made me who I am today. I will always be the Evil Queen but I'm your Evil Queen," Regina added.

Emma kissed the brunette again, pouring her feelings into the kiss until the sound of her mother's voice broke the moment once more.

"Emma? Where are you?"

"Here!" Emma said, straightening her clothes once more before she led the way back to their small campsite. "Sorry, Regina and I went to get some firewood."

"But we have enough for several days," David frowned, gesturing to the huge pile he and Hook and collected earlier that day.

"And it's the middle of the night," Snow added.

"We couldn't sleep," Regina said, joining Emma's story even if she could have cursed the blonde for going with such a feeble excuse.

"Where is the wood then?" David asked.

"Um ... I dropped it. That's what the scream was. I dropped a log on Regina's foot. Sorry," the blonde added, turning to Regina and winking.

"Just don't do it again," Regina mock grumbled. "And if you don't mind, I'm going back to bed. We've got to save our son tomorrow and I need more than a few hours sleep to do so."

"Me too," Emma said, moving past her parents and following Regina towards their camp beds.

Mary Margaret and David watched them go, a curious look on both their faces.


	3. 03-03 - Quite a Common Fairy

A/N: totally AU here but I liked the idea! Also thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. It makes me so happy to hear you're enjoying my writing. And in case one chapter a day isn't enough for you, don't forget I've done the same thing for seasons one and two as well ...

NSFW

* * *

"What'd you do to her?" Emma asked, watching Regina who had suddenly become very interested in a log. Ever since Hook had mentioned Tinkerbell, the brunette had been acting strangely and Emma wanted to know why.

"It's not so much what I did but what I didn't do," Regina replied.

"Ok so what didn't you do to her?"

Regina huffed at the stubbornness of the blonde before her. She knew Emma wasn't going to let the matter rest and she also knew the truth would become apparent as soon as the green fairy was found.

"I didn't commit."

"Commit?" Emma frowned. "Commit what?"

"Myself. I didn't commit to our relationship," Regina explained. "She wanted to settle down and I wasn't ready. I left her, broke her heart, all because I was scared of finding someone who could love me again."

Emma stood stunned by the revelation. Open mouthed she stared at Regina who had sat down on the log and was now waiting patiently for the blonde to react.

"You - you and Tinkerbell. Are you gay?"

Regina rolled her eyes at the abrupt question. "Bisexual, if you insist on labelling me," she replied. "Is that a problem?"

"Of course not," Emma rushed. "Just a surprise I guess. I mean, you always seemed so, I don't know. And there was Graham. And Daniel."

"And Ruby. And Maleficent. And Cruella. Although that last one was a drunken night I don't really remember. All I know is I can't drink gin any more," Regina said, wrinkling her nose at the thought of the alcohol.

"Ruby? Maleficent? Cruella? Wait, Cruella De Vil is real?" Emma stammered.

"Of course she's real. Good friends with Mal until she started sketching out design ideas for a dragon skin purse."

"And Ruby?" Emma repeated. "When?"

"Do you want exact dates or -,"

"I mean, before or after the curse broke," Emma explained.

"Both," Regina shrugged.

"Shit," Emma murmured. "She never told me."

"Ruby never told you she was sleeping with the Evil Queen? Hardly surprising is it?"

"It is when I was sleeping with her too," Emma replied, turning to face Regina beside her on the log.

"You're bisexual?" the brunette asked.

"Gay," Emma corrected.

"But what about Neal?"

"I was eighteen and confused," Emma shrugged. "But my parents don't know. They think Neal is my true love, not some awkward, painful one night stand in the back of my bug."

"Henry was conceived on the rear seat of that yellow death trap?" Regina asked, looking scandalised.

"Yes, and I cut his cord with a shiv, as you so eloquently put it once," Emma dead panned.

"Sorry," Regina offered, having the good grace to blush at her previous insult.

"I could be persuaded to forgive you," Emma said, raising one eyebrow slightly as her gaze slid down to rest on Regina's plump lips.

"Oh could you?" Regina asked, her voice dropping an octave as her tongue emerged to trail tantalisingly over the scar in her top lip.

"Yes," Emma said hoarsely, unable to tear her eyes away from the mouth before her.

Slowly reaching up, Regina placed a hand on each of Regina's cheeks, pulling the blonde towards her until their lips gently brushed together. The gentleness didn't last long however and soon the kiss was heated, passionate, and intense as both women wrapped their arms around the other. Regina gasped as she was pushed off the log, Emma landing heavily on top of her on the damp jungle floor.

"Sorry," Emma mumbled into the kiss, never once breaking the contact.

"Forgiven," Regina replied, swiping her tongue into Emma's mouth straight after, as the blonde's hands began to pull at the button on her blazer.

Soon it was off, along with Regina's blouse and Emma's tank top and bra. Breathing heavily, both women paused to admire the other, their eyes raking appreciatively over their newly exposed forms.

"Lie down," Emma husked after she had finished removing Regina's bra.

Regina complied, settling herself on her blazer to avoid getting too much mud on her back. Not that she really cared, especially when Emma crawled up her body, laying soft kisses on her abdomen as she unbuttoned her slacks. Lifting her hips, Regina helped Emma remove her pants before she lay back down on the mossy floor.

"Take yours off too," Regina commanded, gesturing to the jeans still encasing the long slender legs straddling her hips.

Emma grinned widely and stood up, shimmying the material down until she could pull them from her feet and settle back down on top of Regina, their panties the only remaining article of clothing. The brunette reached up immediately, cupping Emma through the cotton and feeling the damp heat against her fingers. Emma raised her eyebrow at the brash move and tugged Regina's hand away from her centre.

"My turn first," she murmured when Regina looked confused.

The confusion was quickly eclipsed by arousal as Emma lay down between Regina's spread legs. As she reached up to pull the lace panties down, a swirl of purple smoke appeared and the final barrier disappeared.

"Cool!" Emma said enthusiastically.

"Yes dear, now can you get on with the task at hand, or tongue," she added, canting her hips up slightly towards the pale pink lips hovering above her sex.

"Yes, your majesty," Emma grinned before she lowered her mouth.

Emma had never tasted anything so intoxicating in her life. She couldn't help the whimper which came as Regina's essence exploded onto her tongue. She delved deeper, exploring every fold as soft curse words reached her ears and slim fingers tangled in her hair, pulling her closer. Of all the women Emma had ever slept with, the blonde could already tell Regina was going to be one of the best. And one she could not get enough of.

She licked harder, stroking Regina's sex with her tongue before she sealed her mouth around the tight bundle of nerves at the top. Regina cried out, her hips rising off the floor and Emma found herself having to pin them down to allow herself to keep working over the brunette's pearl. She sucked hard before breaking away and blowing cool air onto her clit, causing Regina to cry out again.

Emma grinned into the neatly trimmed sex as she repeated her move. From the sounds Regina was making, Emma knew the brunette was close. She slid her hand up and parted Regina's folds with her fingers, finding her narrow entrance and circling it tantalisingly.

"Yes!" Regina cried out, pushing her hips forwards in an attempt to impale herself on Emma's fingers.

Not wanting to deny the former queen, Emma pushed two fingers firmly inside the clenching channel. Regina screamed out as her orgasm hit her, spasms wracking her whole body as Emma's fingers and mouth worked her through the pleasure.

"Stop," Regina gasped at last, too sensitive for any more stimulation.

Emma pulled back at once, licking her fingers clean and wiping her mouth of Regina's juices. The brunette watched with hooded, lustful eyes, beckoning Emma to come back to her. She did, crawling back up the spent body and kissing swollen lips gently. Regina moaned at the taste of herself on Emma's tongue, pulling the blonde down to lie on top of her as their mouths languidly.

"So now I know where Ruby learned that trick with the cool air," Regina said after a while.

Emma chuckled. "Perhaps. She taught me something to do with ice cubes in return."

"Which she learned from me," Regina told her.

"Maybe when we're all back in Storybrooke we could get together?" Emma suggested. "I mean, you said yourself you're not one for commitment but that doesn't mean we can't have fun, right? I'm sure Ruby would be up for it."

"Ruby's up for anything," Regina replied.

"Exactly. So, what do you say Madam Mayor? Ready to add a little excitement to your sex life?"

"I can't wait," Regina grinned. "But first, I think I owe you an orgasm."

Emma grinned as she felt Regina roll them over, ignoring the damp feeling of the jungle floor against her back. Another wave of Regina's hand and her own panties had disappeared, replaced immediately with questing fingers, parting her lips and sliding down her slit. Regina kissed her thoroughly as she explored her sex, loving how she felt so connected to the blonde. Soon however, Emma was breathing too heavily to continue the kisses so Regina leaned back, watching with admiration as the woman beneath her began to crest, fingers pumping harder as the tension built. Adding a third finger, Regina's mouth opened in amazement as Emma climaxed, her blonde hair thrown back in ecstasy as her channel clenched around Regina's fingers. The mayor had never felt more powerful than when she could reduce women, especially those as independent and strong as Emma Swan, to a quivering mess.

"God you're good," Emma breathed as she slowly opened her eyes again.

"I know," Regina replied smugly as she licked her fingers clean. She immediately wished they had more time: Emma tasted divine. "Much as I would like to do this all day, right now I suggest we focus on getting our son back."

"Good point," Emma nodded seriously, sitting up as Regina climbed off her and beginning to gather her clothes. Before Emma could even begin to fasten her bra however, purple smoke enveloped her and seconds later she was stood fully dressed before an equally presentable Regina.

"God magic is awesome," Emma murmured, just as the sound of footsteps reached her ears. "And I guess it goes without saying that we're keeping this quiet from my parents for now?"

"Of course," Regina nodded, stepping away from Emma and sitting back down on the log.

"What's going on?" Mary Margaret asked as she walked into the clearing, closely followed by her husband and Hook.

"We were just discussing the best way to get Tinkerbell to help us," Emma said.

"Well don't bother," Hook answered. "She wasn't in her treehouse and I don't know where else to look."

"I might have an idea," Regina said, standing up from her log and walking out of the clearing.

Frowning slightly at each other, the rest of the group followed. Emma hurried up behind Regina and reached to tuck in the label at the back of her blazer.

"Thanks," Regina said over her shoulder.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked.

"When Tink and I were together, she was always banging on about wanting to live on a desert island because she loved swimming in the sea. There's a beautiful cove marked on that map Pan gave you. I figured it would be worth a shot."

"Does this mean I get to see you in a bikini?" Emma asked, her voice hopeful.

Regina simply rolled her eyes and sped up her walking, leaving a misty eyed blonde to follow in her wake.


	4. 03-04 - Nasty Habits

A/N: using some artistic license here since this conversation wasn't actually between Regina and Emma but she did run off so I'm imagining she returned to the cave and bumped into a certain brunette ...

* * *

"I'm not sad. I'm pissed. Yes, Neal just died but I lost him years ago. All that time thinking he didn't love me only to find out that he did and it was too late. I can't even tell him how angry it makes me or how much it hurt when he left or how terrified I was when he came back because I knew the moment I saw him that I never ... I never stopped loving him."

Ducking past David and away from her mother, Emma ran back into the cave where the father of her son had spent years of his life. Wiping her eyes in the entrance, Emma glanced around at the cold, damp walls once more, taking in every image Neal had scratched into the surface. She wondered who the people in the sketches were, the girl in particular.

"You alright love?" Hook asked, sidling up beside Emma as she gazed at the images.

"Fine," she replied, shortly.

"Rum?"

"Is that your answer to everything?" Emma asked, turning to the proffered hip flask but not taking it.

"It helps," Hook shrugged.

"It makes you forget your problems, it doesn't solve them."

"I can help you forget in other ways if you like," Hook said, stepping closer to Emma.

"Get away from me," Emma snapped, taking a step backwards and raising her hands defensively.

"As you wish," Hook said, a little surly. He turned and left the cave without any further argument.

Emma was alone again. Or so she thought.

Regina had been watching from the shadows as Emma trailed her fingertips across the drawings on the walls. She had pursed her lips as the pirate badgered the blonde and smirked satisfactorily when Emma rebuffed him. Now she watched as Emma settled herself cross legged in the middle of the floor and leaned back on her hands. After a few seconds, the blonde began to speak.

"I'm sorry Neal. I never wanted you to die for me." She spoke to the empty cave but the words were for Baelfire. "I wish I'd told you I love you sooner. I wish I had accepted my feelings earlier. Perhaps then we would have had a chance, we could have been together. But now you're gone and I'm alone again. Broken hearted again. But you know the funny thing is I never could understand why my heart continued to want you after you abandoned me in Phoenix. Even after I found out August had told you about the curse, my head refused to forgive you for your betrayal. But my heart, I think it's always belonged to you. And I think it always will."

"Why?"

Emma's head snapped around at the sound of the voice. "Regina?" she said, eyes wide with surprise as the woman stepped out of the shadows. "Why what?"

"Why do you love someone who abandoned you, who left you to take the fall for his crime? When you were pregnant with his child to boot," Regina asked, a bite in her tone.

"Neal didn't know about Henry -," Emma began but Regina interrupted her.

"He still left you. He chose to believe some stranger about a magical curse and your prophesied destiny and left you to rot in a jail cell rather than turning himself in. How can you love someone who did that to you?"

"Love isn't logical," Emma sighed, standing up and brushing the dirt from her hands. "I can't explain why I feel this way about Neal but I do and now I'm going to have to start the long, painful process of getting over him, again."

"You're right, love isn't logical," Regina nodded. "But this isn't love. At least, what Neal did to you isn't love. You may love him but he doesn't feel the same way about you."

Emma's face darkened at that. "And what do you know about it?" she snapped. "You barely had five minutes with Daniel before your psycho mother killed him. And you can't begin to tell me you were in love with Graham, not after you murdered him."

There was a long pause, both women looking stonily at the other.

"I know more than you think," Regina said at last. "I know you'd do anything to protect the ones you love. I know love consumes every part of your being and you can't imagine your life without that person. I know that the presence of a loved one is comforting, even in the darkest times. I know that you respect the ones you love, and they respect you too. I know when I'm in love because all the songs make sense. Can you say you feel all these things about Neal?"

Emma narrowed her eyes and turned away, stalking to the far end of the cave. Regina followed.

"I can," the brunette said quietly. "I feel these things for two people. Henry and you."

Emma didn't turn around straight away, too stunned by the whispered confession from behind her. Eventually, she swivelled on her heels and raised her eyes to meet the apprehensive deep brown orbs before her.

Regina took a deep breath before she began to speak. "I nearly died stopping that destructive curse Gold cast on the well to save you and your mother. I know now that I can't raise Henry alone, not without you. And when I was pinned against my porch by Whale, I knew as soon as I saw you charging towards me you would never let anything happen to me. I know you're a fantastic mother and an excellent Sheriff who justifiably won that election I called a sham only yesterday. And I know that as soon as Henry showed me how my new phone worked, I set your ringtone to Adele's One and Only."

Regina finished her speech, waiting for Emma to react with her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

"But, you don't like me," Emma said after a pause.

Regina couldn't help but chuckle. "You infuriate me at times, it's true," the brunette nodded. "But you also make me smile and laugh more than I have in my entire life. You make me feel safe, you make me feel wanted, necessary, valued. You make me value myself again. You make my heart beat faster just by looking at me and when I watch you with our son I'm the happiest I can ever remember being. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but it's hard when you realise you're completely, hopelessly, wonderfully in love with the daughter of your arch enemy."

Emma closed her eyes, trying to take it all in. Regina waited patiently until those bright green eyes finally locked onto hers again.

"I would have died to get you safely out of that fire at your office," Emma said at last. "I couldn't be the mother I am to our son without your support, even if I don't show my appreciation for your help most of the time. I knew we weren't going to die in that mine because I knew you could save us all and, what's more, I knew that you would. I know you're a wonderful Mayor and mother, even if we have rather different techniques when it comes to Henry. And I've never been much of an Adele fan but I did find myself bursting into tears a while ago listening to her album. I presumed it was because Neal was back but ... maybe I was wrong."

Regina said nothing. Instead she stepped towards the blonde and wrapped her arms tightly around the slender frame. Emma hugged her back, burying her face into soft brown hair and breathing deeply. She had never felt so safe, so wanted, so content. She squeezed harder, relishing in the faint beat of Regina's heart against her own breast.

Pulling back slightly, Emma gazed into the green eyes below her and smiled. Regina returned her look before she rocked up onto her tip toes and placed a soft kiss against Emma's lips. It was short, sweet, and full of promise.

"I want to do this right," Regina murmured. "Now I know you feel the same way, I don't want to rush into this. What we have Emma, it's rare and it needs to be treasured."

"Agreed," Emma nodded. "And I think it's going to take me a while to realise what's happening. Although there is no doubt in my mind now that I am completely in love with you too, it's a startlingly new revelation and it's going to take some time to process. But while I do that, I don't think there's any harm in doing this," she kissed Regina, "once in a while."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Regina grinned, pressing her lips more firmly to Emma's as she stroked her hands up and down her back.

Their mouths slowly opened, the taste of each woman joining the kiss as their tongues stroked each other and teeth nibbled lips. Before she got too carried away, Regina forced herself to pull back, her eyes almost black with arousal as she looked up at Emma.

"What's my ring tone on your phone?" Regina asked wanting to change the subject and cool the raging heat between her thighs. Emma blushed at the question. "Oh my, please tell me!" the brunette laughed.

"Like a Boss, by Lonely Island," Emma answered, her cheeks flushing pink.

"How appropriate," Regina said, placing her hands on Emma's waist and pulling the blonde back towards her.

* * *

A/N: who spotted the Castle and Love Actually references?


	5. 03-05 - Good Form

A/N: there were many different ways I could have gone with this episode but I decided to make it so the Hook-Emma kiss never happened …

NSFW. Like seriously. No idea where this even came from. It's not something I've written before and I have never been in a dom-sub relationship. All knowledge comes from fanfiction. I would apologise for what you're about to read but I know you guys will secretly love it even if you are too embarrassed to leave a review saying as much! Oh, this chapter has anal play in it as well as mild BDSM.

* * *

"I don't do rum," the brunette said before turning away from the pirate and walking past the embracing couple.

"Me neither," Emma said, pushing past Hook and his outstretched arm, turning her head away from her parents' locked lips and hurrying after Regina.

"Regina, wait!" Emma called just as they reached the edge of the clearing.

"What?"

"I um … well I just wanted to thank you for what you did today. You know, with that lost boy," Emma said, stuffing her hands in her pockets and smiling slightly.

"You're welcome," the brunette said, stiffly. "As I said, it's what I'm here for."

Emma looked at the older woman with a curious expression on her face but said nothing. Regina sighed and turned back towards the jungle path.

"If you wish to continue this conversation you'll have to join me in collecting some food for dinner. I am not going to stay here watching Snow White and Prince Charming eat each other's faces for a moment longer."

Emma glanced over her shoulder, grimaced, and set off after Regina.

They walked in silence for a while, occasionally stopping at bushes to pick berries or gather some leaves. When they came to a stream where Emma offered to fill their canteens. Regina sat on a rock, watching as the blonde dipped the necks of their bottles into the cool, clear water.

"I did it because I had to."

The blonde looked up from where she was crouched and turned towards the Mayor, whose quiet words had broken the peace of the clearing.

"Did what?" Emma asked, confused by the sudden statement.

"Ripped that boy's heart out. I did it so we could speak to Henry," Regina explained. "I didn't want to cause him any harm. That isn't… I'm not … I don't do that any more."

"I know," Emma said, standing from the bank of the stream and returning to the brunette. "You've changed Regina. So much. From the woman who scared the shit out of me when we first met to someone whom I know would do anything to protect the people she loves."

"I would have done anything to protect Henry back then too," Regina remarked.

"Oh I know," Emma nodded. "But you wouldn't care about collateral damage then, even if they affected Henry. Now, you wouldn't let anything happen to me or even Mary Margaret or David because you know Henry would be distraught if it did."

"I'm not saving that dirty pirate though," Regina said.

Emma laughed. "Fine by me."

"Really? I thought he was winning you over with his drink problem and his metal hook."

"Hardly," Emma chuckled. "I don't go in for all that kinky stuff."

"Shame," Regina said. "You're missing out."

Emma stared, open mouthed at the slightly smirking woman before her. Regina took a sip of her water, making sure to allow the tip of her pink tongue to dip just inside the clear plastic bottle.

"You … You're … What?"

"So eloquent as always," Regina said.

"I mean, I just … what am I supposed to say to that?" Emma stuttered.

Regina said nothing, standing from the rock and leading the way back into the jungle. Emma stared after her for a moment before following at a jog.

"Seriously, how did you want me to react to that?" Emma asked as she caught the brunette up.

"I hadn't expected you to go completely tongue tied," Regina said over her shoulder. "To be honest I'd have thought you would have been far more adventurous and worldly that I am considering you grew up in the modern world and I spent my life in a castle married to a man three times my age."

"I guess I never got the chance to experiment," Emma shrugged. "Neal was about as vanilla as they come and one night stands don't tend to be the best people to push boundaries with."

"One night stands and Neal? That's the extent of your sexual history?" Regina asked, stopping in her tracks and turning to face the blonde.

"Yeah," Emma shrugged. "After what Neal did, I found it too difficult to trust anyone enough to let them in. I never formed a relationship which lasted past ten am the next day because I was afraid if I did they'd break my heart."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Regina said.

"You get used to it. Being alone, I mean. That's why I was so overwhelmed when Henry first brought me to Storybrooke. I was suddenly surrounded by people who wanted to know me, who wanted me to be in their lives."

"And me," Regina quipped.

"And you," Emma laughed. "I liked that you didn't want to be my friend, though. You were the only person not trying to drag me into some family unit I wasn't ready for. With you, I knew I could be myself because you didn't care."

"That sounds confusing but logical," Regina said slowly. "My distain for you made you feel relaxed in my presence and therefore more free."

"Basically," Emma nodded.

"You'd love being a sub."

"Excuse me?" Emma said, blushing bright red.

"Someone telling you what to do, taking away your choice, making you do anything and everything they desire. It's freeing somehow. Because you can't choose and because you have no say in what happens, you're free of embarrassment, responsibility, or anything else. You can just enjoy the moment, the sensations."

"You think I'd like someone telling me what to do in bed?" Emma asked, still a little stunned.

"Oh I'm sure you would find it an immensely pleasurable experience," Regina said, her voice practically a purr.

Emma swallowed thickly, her throat feeling tight and dry as she stared at the slightly pouting red lips before her.

"Tonight?"

"I'll meet you here. Wait until you hear me get up and then follow five minutes later. Don't be late, Miss Swan."

* * *

Emma had hurried through her evening rituals: brushing her hair and spitting her toothpaste into a bush, wishing both her parents goodnight and climbing onto her camp bed and pulling the itchy grey blanket over her. She glanced over the dark clearing and saw Regina getting ready for bed herself, her back resolutely towards the blonde.

Lying in the dark, Emma fidgeting impatiently as she tried to make sense of her emotions. The excitement bubbling within her was evident. The unknown nature of the forthcoming events were making her heart race, in addition to the arousal, throbbing low and steady in her belly. She had never denied the physical attraction she felt towards the older woman but she had never considered acting upon it before. The anticipation made her core ache. But she was also scared. She didn't know what was going to happen but she was sure whatever it was would change her relationship with Regina forever. Whether in a good or bad way, it was too soon to tell.

A rustling sound drew Emma from her musings and back to reality, and she turned her head on her pillow to watch Regina slide gracefully from her bed and walk out of the clearing without so much as a glance towards Emma.

The Sheriff began to count in her head. One Mississippi. Two Mississippi. Three Mississippi.

Emma didn't immediately see Regina when she emerged beside the stream but after squinting through the darkness, she made out the shape of a person standing by the water's edge upstream, illuminated in the soft moonlight. Emma walked towards her slowly, fingernails digging into her palms in an attempt to calm her nerves.

"Regina?"

The brunette turned towards the woman behind her and smiled softly. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked, her voice uncharacteristically gentle. No matter how much she herself desired the blonde woman before her, Regina wanted to make sure they both knew what they were letting themselves in for.

"Yes," Emma replied immediately, surprising herself with how confident her tone was.

"OK," Regina nodded. "I always use a safe word and I find it better if the sub chooses their own. This will be a word you say if things are getting too much for you and as soon as I hear it, I will stop immediately."

"What sort of word?" Emma asked.

"Anything," Regina shrugged. "Something you'll remember easily though. Mine is _apples_ for example."

"I'll go for cinnamon then," Emma said.

Regina chuckled. Of course the younger woman would choose the name of the spice she put on every foodstuff she could find.

"Cinnamon it is," Regina said. "Are you ready to start? Remember, if anything gets too much, you feel uncomfortable, or you don't think you can handle any more, say cinnamon and I will stop at once. But for what I have planned for you tonight, I don't think you'll need it."

"I understand," Emma nodded.

"Good," Regina said. "Now take off all your clothes except your panties and fold them carefully on the rock over there."

Emma raised her eyebrows at the abrupt change of tone. Regina's voice had dropped an octave and carried the air of authority suitable for a queen. The Evil Queen, Emma realised as she turned from Regina and began to undress, folding each item as she did so. Although she should have felt vulnerable or exposed, the blonde was surprised to find that she felt neither of these things as she unhooked her bra from behind and settled it on her tank top on the rock.

"Face away from me," Regina said as Emma finished undressing and began to turn back towards her.

Emma complied immediately, a rush of arousal between her legs as she did so.

Regina approached from behind, her gaze running up and down the blonde's figure. The black lace panties were still in place, wonderfully framing the pert, pale ass. As she rounded the blonde, Emma audibly gasped.

"I changed," Regina said casually, gesturing to the outfit she was now wearing. It had been one of her favourites in the Enchanted Forest. The deep plunging neckline covered with black netting gave made her cleavage the focal point of her body and the tight, leather studded material had always made her feel particularly powerful and sexy. She loved the way the wide belt around her waist accentuated her curves and from the look on Emma's face, she did too.

Regina stepped right up in front of Emma and gently brushed her blonde hair from her shoulders, exposing her chest fully as she did so. Her eyes met Emma's, silently asking if she was still ok. The younger woman nodded and then cried out as Regina's fingers pinched both nipples hard. Tweaking the sensitive tips, Regina watched as the pink buds sharpened and puckered before leaning down and licking each one briefly.

"Kiss me."

Emma leaned forwards, bringing her hands up to Regina's waist as she did so.

"No touching."

Her hands retracted but her lips continued, brushing softly against the plump lips before her. Regina smiled into the kiss as she felt Emma's mouth work against her, already eager to please her master. Regina's tongue swiped out and Emma granted it entrance straight away, sucking it into her mouth before pushing it back out and following it back into Regina's mouth with her own.

Regina broke the kiss after a few minutes. The things Emma's tongue had been doing to her own was making it hard to focus. And right now, she needed to focus.

"Take your panties off now."

Emma complied at once, sliding the remaining barrier down her legs and bending to pick them up. Regina bit her lip at the sight of Emma bent over in front of her. She made a mental note to ensure she saw that image again.

"Lie down."

"Where?" Emma asked, looking around at the mossy jungle floor.

Regina waved her hand and a soft black blanket appeared. Emma grinned and settled herself on her back on the new addition to their evening.

"Spread your legs."

Emma did so, silently glad she had gone for her bikini wax the day before they had left Storybrooke. Regina looked pleased too as she admired the woman spread open before her.

"Touch yourself."

"What?" Emma asked, her cheeks burning at the request.

"I want to watch you pleasure yourself. Now."

Emma hesitated for a fraction of a second before allowing her hand to trail down her stomach and slide between her thighs. She was no stranger to masturbating but she had never done it for an audience before. Closing her eyes, Emma tried to imagine she was back in her bedroom in Storybrooke, not spread-eagled on the jungle floor, as her finger circled her throbbing clit.

"Open your eyes."

The proximity of the bark made Emma jump, and when she snapped her eyes open they widened at the sight of Regina kneeling between her legs. Emma's eyes locked onto brown ones as she nodded slowly and rubbed her clit harder.

"Push your fingers inside."

Emma did so, watching as Regina's mouth opened slightly at the sight, her eyes trained on Emma's centre where two fingers now pumped slowly in and out.

"My turn," Regina said abruptly after a minute or so.

Emma slid her fingers free and wiped them on her thigh just as Regina's hand moved towards her centre. The blonde couldn't help but gasp when the slender digits brushed against her sex. Regina bit her lip as she watched her fingers trail over the soaked folds before pushing inside the blonde. Emma canted her hips upwards towards the intrusion, needing to feel more of the woman knelt before her.

"No moving."

Emma nodded mutely and clenched her fists, trying to stop herself writhing in pleasure as Regina sped up her thrusts. Soon her body was quaking as fingers pistoned in and out of her centre, Regina's eyes watching the movement with rapt attention. Just as Emma was about to come however, Regina pulled away.

"What?" Emma asked, panting heavily as Regina stood up and walked away.

"You've not earned an orgasm yet, Miss Swan. Kindly come over here and undress me."

Emma pushed herself to her feet and stumbled after Regina who had perched herself on the rock where they had spoken that afternoon. Kneeling on the ground, Emma began to unlace the boots encasing Regina's calves. It was slow work, the tight laces taking Emma a long time to release but eventually she slid the boots from Regina's feet. Standing up again, Emma gazed at the complex outfit, wondering where she was supposed to find a zipper in the leather and netted dress.

"Use your magic," Regina husked, smiling slightly at the look on Emma's face.

"How?"

"Will it."

Emma nodded and closed her eyes. She concentrated hard on the woman before her. She thought about Regina's body. She thought way her blouses always offered a tantalising hint of cleavage which made Emma wondering what the mayor had to offer beneath them. She thought about the tight, hip hugging slacks Regina strutted around in, killer heels making her legs look even longer. She thought about the grey dress Regina had been wearing the day the two mothers met. She could never forget that dress.

"Impressive."

Emma opened her eyes at the purr and was surprised to see Regina sat before her completely naked.

"Wow."

Regina looked better than she could ever have imagined. Her olive skin flawless and shining in the moonlight, breasts capped with dark nipples and a neat triangle of black hair at the apex of her legs. As Emma watched, Regina spread her thighs wider.

"Make me come," she instructed.

Emma swallowed audibly before kneeling in front of Regina once more and lowering her mouth to the exposed sex. She groaned as the taste of Regina filled her mouth. Laying long, slow strokes with her tongue, Emma gathered as much of the essence as she could before sucking Regina's clit. Hands grasped her head, pulling her closer as Emma twirled and twisted her tongue around the sensitive nub.

Pulling back slightly, Emma trailed her tongue further dow until her nose was pressed against Regina's clit. The smell of the older woman filled her nostrils. Slowly, she entered Regina's channel with the stiffened tip of her tongue. The body above her shuddered as she did so and Emma pushed deeper, making sure her nose rubbed over Regina's clit at the same time. Her tongue thrust steadily, Regina's hands pulling her closer as she felt her hole pulsate around her.

Suddenly, a short cry filled the clearing, Regina's fingernails digging into her scalp as the brunette came. Emma continued to lap at her centre before slowly pulling back, licking her lips.

"Not bad," Regina hummed, looking down at Emma with hooded eyes. "But you're not finished yet."

Emma let out a yelp of surprise as a foot pressed firmly on her shoulder and she fell onto her back. Regina stood from the rock and stepped over Emma, deliberately making sure the blonde could see her glistening sex above her as she did so. The brunette stalked back towards the blanket and Emma hurriedly picked herself up to follow. Regina lay down on the blanket just as Emma approached, parting her legs and indicating for Emma to take her place between them.

"What do you want me to do?" Emma asked, her heart hammering in anticipation.

"I want your tongue on me again. But this time, I want you to lick _all_ of me."

Emma's eyes widened in surprise. She had never taken Regina for someone who would participate in anal play. But there again, she didn't think Regina would be interested in dom-sub relationships and clearly she was wrong about that.

"Ow!" Emma exclaimed as something smacked her ass. Hard.

"I don't like to be kept waiting," Regina said as she watched Emma turn around to stare at the paddle the sorceress had magicked into existence.

Emma turned back to the woman before her and lay down on her stomach, her mouth inches from Regina's sex.

"You know you can safe word out if you're not comfortable," Regina said, her voice breaking character for a moment.

Emma didn't answer. Instead, she lowered her mouth once more and licked Regina's still dripping sex. Her tongue laved her folds for a moment before Emma pushed Regina's thighs upwards, opening the older woman up and allowing her greater access. Circling her tongue around her clit once more, Emma trailed her tongue lower, past her centre and down to the puckered hole below. A low moan reached Emma's ears as her tongue skated over the sensitive flesh. Spurred on by the reaction, Emma licked around it a few times before her mouth nibbled first one ass cheek and then the other. Regina bucked into the contact, relishing the forbidden, taboo act.

Emma licked her asshole again before teasing it with the tip of her tongue. The skin quivered beneath her as Emma began to probe inside, pushing a little deeper as she felt Regina's hips rock into her mouth. Reaching up with her hand, Emma fumbled to find Regina's clit, pinching it hard between her fingers as her tongue continued to push inside Regina.

The cries got louder, more frequent as Emma tongue-fucked the former queen's ass while torturing her sensitive nub with firm flicks and pinches. Soon, a scream from Regina's lips and a flood of wetness onto Emma's nose told the blonde she had made the older woman come again.

Slowly, Emma pulled away, gently bringing Regina's straining thighs back to the floor as she wiped her mouth and looked shyly up at the woman before her. Regina was looking back at her with unadulterated lust.

"Impressive," she croaked. "Very impressive. I do believe you've earned your orgasm now. Come up here and sit on my face. I want to eat your sweet pussy."

Emma scrambled to her feet. Never before had she been so turned on than to watch dirty words come out of those plump lips. She kneeled above Regina and gasped as the brunette roughly pulled her sex towards her mouth. Her tongue worked itself inside Emma at once, pushing steadily as the blonde trembled above her. The younger woman pushed herself down a little, riding Regina's face as she worked her mouth furiously over the molten sex.

Emma cried out as a hand smacked her ass hard. She gasped again as a second slap hit her cheek, the sting making her clit throb as Regina's tongue flickered over it. Without warning, Regina's fingers found Emma's nipples, tweaking and pinching roughly as her other hand continued to rain smacks onto the toned ass cheek.

"Fuck!" Emma cried as her orgasm blasted through her body. Her vision went white as her senses overloaded and she fell forwards, unable to stop herself hitting the floor and rolling off Regina's mouth.

The brunette wiped her face and sat up, smirking in satisfaction as she saw the red hand prints on Emma's ass. Standing up, she waved her hand to magic her clothes back on and then removed the blanket. Emma groaned slightly as the soft warmth was removed and damp jungle floor replaced it. Pushing herself to her feet, Emma turned around and stood looking at Regina with a curious expression on her face.

"Are you ok?" Regina asked.

"Yes," Emma nodded. "I just … I've never," she shook herself and started again. "That was amazing, Regina. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Regina said, handing Emma her clothes and gesturing for the naked woman to get dressed.

"I had no idea," Emma went on. "No idea that I liked … well, that. Pain, domination, orders."

"I'm glad you do," Regina said with a smile.

"Can we do it again?" Emma asked, her face eager as she pulled her jeans back on.

"Perhaps," Regina answered. "But I'll decide if, when, and where. Understand?"

"Yes, my Queen," Emma said, her lip disappearing between her teeth as she winked at Regina.

The brunette closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing. The mere sight of Emma made her heart pound.

"Tomorrow night. Same plan," Regina said before she turned and walked away from a smirking, satisfied Emma.


	6. 03-06 - Ariel

A/N: no sex in this chapter, sorry! It just didn't seem right with the way the story unfolded. SwanQueen friendship all the way!

* * *

"Smell that?"

"What?" Emma snapped.

"Smoke."

Regina walked away smugly, Emma's eyes narrowing at the swaggering posture. Glancing back at the flickering flames she had just managed to create, she followed the brunette away from the clearing, catching up with her just beyond their camp.

"Did I really do that?" Emma asked.

"Well I didn't do it for you if that's what you're asking," Regina shot over her shoulder.

"But did I really, I don't know, anger flames into existence?" Emma asked, falling into step beside the former Queen on the path.

"Magic is emotion. I told you that. You need to channel those feelings into your spells," Regina explained.

"But I don't want to draw power from my anger. Surely that's just a way to end up bitter and alone, pushing everyone away because every time I want to cast a spell I have to get mad at people."

"Well, I guess you could see it that way," Regina shrugged. "No one said having magic was a gift. It's more like a curse, something you have to live with. And yes, often it means living alone."

"Isn't that lonely? Wouldn't you rather have people who love you than magic? I mean, you're not as far gone as Rumplestiltskin, are you," Emma said.

"It is lonely," Regina nodded. "But at the time I learnt magic I believed it was the only way to make me happy."

"And now?"

Regina stopped walking and turned to Emma. She looked into the bright green eyes and wondered how honest to be, how accepting Emma would be. She decided she had nothing to lose.

"Now I realise I wasted my life on a foolish quest to avenge the death of someone who I lost so long ago I can barely remember his face."

Stunned into silence for a moment, Emma paused before answering.

"Do you ever talk to people about Daniel? Maybe that way you can keep the memory alive somehow."

Regina scoffed and turned to continue walking. Emma followed. "Who would I talk to? Mary Margaret? The woman who ultimately caused his death. Or maybe Graham? Because men always like it when the woman they're with talk about past lovers. Oh how about Henry? The boy who's life I ruined by making him believe he was crazy just to keep an enchanted town in a magical stupor."

"Me?" Emma said, shrugging her shoulders.

"You?"

"Yeah. Despite the fact that you are infuriating at times and you make me so mad I can magic flames to life. Despite the fact that you tried to kill me. Despite the fact that you've spent the last thirty odd years trying to kill my mother. Despite all these things, I consider us friends now. It's a strange friendship, undoubtedly, but you've always understood me, Regina. And I think I understand you too."

It was Regina's turn to be stunned into silence.

"You consider me a friend?" she said quietly after a pause.

"I'd like to, yeah," Emma replied, holding back a vine so Regina could pass underneath.

"I've … I've not had a friend in a long time," Regina said after a pause.

"Well, you have one now," Emma said. "Why don't you tell me about Daniel?"

"You really want to hear?" Regina asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yep," Emma nodded. "Tell me about your first love."

"My only love," Regina amended. "And there's not much to tell. We met at the stables one day. He dropped a bucket and some of the water splashed onto my boots. I went to scold him but there was something in his eyes, something so sincere and intense that I couldn't bring myself to do it. He was a couple of years older me and I was sixteen when we met. My mother had hired him because she didn't think it was right for a lady to be mucking out her own horse's stables. Personally I loved the work. I tried to spend as much time at the stables as I could, away from my mother's disapproving eye."

"Yeah your mother wasn't exactly the supportive type was she," Emma said, remembering her brief interactions with Cora. The two of them had reached a small stream and after a few moments looking at the bubbling, clear water as it rushed over rocks, they turned back towards the camp.

"No, not exactly," Regina continued. "But Daniel was. He was a gifted rider and as soon as I found that out I begged him to give me lessons. We'd hack away from the castle once a week and I quickly found myself looking forward to our conversations more than the ride itself. It didn't take me long to realise I was falling for him. I'd read enough literature to know what love felt like. But I obviously had to wait for him to make the first move."

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Because that's the lady-like thing to do," Regina said in a perfect imitation of her mother. Emma laughed. "He did though. One day we stopped during our ride by a brook and he pulled a little picnic out of his saddle bag. We sat on a blanket and ate and chatted for hours. When it was starting to get dark, we packed up and he came to help me onto Rocinante. Not that I needed help mounting my own horse. Anyway, he kissed me. It was my first kiss and it was just perfect. After that, our weekly rides were merely ways for us to get away from my parents' watchful gazes to be alone together."

"I bet they were," Emma teased, nudging Regina's side.

"It wasn't all about sex," the brunette defended. "We'd talk and confide in each other too. He told me about his alcoholic father and I'd tell him of my mother's controlling plans for my life. We just connected with each other, you know?"

"Not really," Emma admitted.

"You didn't have that with Neal?" Regina asked.

"Neal and I met trying to steal the same car. We were both living rough and it's easier to do that together. Don't get me wrong, he's a nice guy and I do love him. But he and I never really connected in the way you read about in books. Sure the sex was great, well, when we weren't doing it on the back seat of the car. But our conversations were never exactly deep. More like formulating plans for various petty crimes."

"I'm sorry," Regina said.

"What for?"

"Everyone should experience love in their life," Regina shrugged. "It's hard to find but once you do it's just magical."

"There's still time," Emma said.

"With Hook?" Regina asked.

"We'll see," Emma said. "I know he likes me but I'm not sure if I can trust him."

"Give him a chance," Regina said. "He's clearly crazy about you and he did save your father's life."

"Do you think I should date Hook?" Emma asked, surprised. Regina did not hide her distain for the pirate well.

"I think you should do what makes you happy. And I think you deserve love, Emma. Whoever that's with, I hope you find it."

"Thanks," Emma smiled. "See, we are friends."

Regina laughed. "I suppose we are."

"Come on, let's go back to the camp and you can continue my magic lesson. But this time, can we try and make happy emotions power the spells?"

Regina chuckled again. "Ever the optimist. Fine, we can try rainbows kisses and unicorn stickers as magical fuel."

"Careful, you're confusing me with Snow White. I was thinking more like using Henry. My feelings for him are stronger than anything I've ever felt. Surely that has to count for something."

Regina pondered this for a moment. "Possibly," she nodded slowly. "A lot of my magic comes from anger which stems from something related to Henry. Anger at the person who is endangering him. Anger at what is happening to him. Anger at my separation from him."

"So let's turn that around and make it positive," Emma suggested. "Instead of anger, fuel magic with love. You never know, it might make it easier for us both to find someone."

"OK," Regina said with a smile. "Let's do this."

Emma grinned broadly as they stepped back into the clearing.

"What's up?" she asked as soon as she saw the faces of her mother, father and Hook.

"Neal's alive."


	7. 03-07 - Dark Hollow

A/N: could be considered a crack chapter. Just a bit of fun basically! Oh but then the sex became all sweet. Not quite sure what happened there …

* * *

"She's teaching you magic?" Neal asked, his eyes still glued to the coconut shell containing Pan's shadow.

"Yeah I guess she is," Emma said.

Stunned at what she had just managed to do, Emma walked from the cave, Hook and Neal following silently behind her. Once they emerged from Dark Hollow, Emma turned to Neal.

"Take this back to my parents. I'll come and join you as soon as possible."

"Why? Where are you going?" Neal asked.

"I have to see someone," Emma said before she turned and walked away from the two men.

She walked for five minutes before reaching a clearing in the jungle and stopping to sit on a log and formulate a plan. There was no way she was going to find Regina if she just walked around Neverland. She would most likely be killed by a lost boy before she even found any trace of the Mayor and Rumplestiltskin.

Magic.

It was the only way. Closing her eyes, Emma concentrated as hard as possible on Regina Mills. She thought about her bright blue blazer and the dark red blouse beneath it. The way the two fabrics rustled together slightly as she sashayed through the jungle. She thought about the black slacks, hugging every curve of her long, slender legs. She thought about her bobbed hair, curled perfectly around her face and always soft and shiny. She thought about deep brown eyes, full of passion and emotion. She thought about plump, sultry lips, slightly parted in a smirk. She thought of the deep, lustful voice, no doubt throwing a sassy comment in the blonde's direction.

"Emma?"

The blonde opened her eyes and gasped. Before her stood Regina, completely naked, with her hands covering her breasts and between her legs.

"Shit! What happened?" Emma asked, quickly averting her eyes from the olive skin before her.

"You tell me," Regina snarled as she waved her hand and redressed herself. "One minute I was talking to Rumple about how best to get into Pan's camp, the next I'm in front of you. Without my clothes."

"I'm so sorry!" Emma gushed. "I have no idea how that happened."

"What were you thinking of?" Regina asked.

Emma's cheeks pinked. "You."

"Me? Why?" Regina asked.

"I wanted to thank you. For teaching me magic," Emma admitted.

"And you were thinking of me so you could find me," Regina said slowly.

"Yeah," Emma nodded.

"Well the fact that I was transported here makes sense now. But that doesn't explain why I was naked," Regina frowned. "Why were you thinking about my clothes? And why did your magic remove them?"

"I don't know. You're the magic expert," Emma snapped, standing up from her log and walking to the other side of the clearing.

Regina raised her eyebrow at the outburst before she took Emma's seat and regarded the woman now stood with her back to her.

"I may be the most powerful sorceress to ever have existed but I think you know exactly why my clothes disappeared," Regina said softly after a while.

Emma closed her eyes and steeled herself for whatever shit about to go down. Taking a deep breath, she turned back around and looked at the woman sat before her.

"I never meant for this to happen," Emma began. "I never meant to feel this way about you. It just … I couldn't stop myself. Every time I see you my heart beats a little faster. Even when you're yelling at me or threatening my mother, all I can focus on are the lips saying those words and how they'd feel like pressed against mine. I can't stop thinking about you, Regina, and I know that's wrong because you're Henry's mother too and nothing is ever going to happen between us but I can't help how I feel. I'm crazy about you."

Emma finished her little speech and fell quiet, shifting her weight nervously from one foot to the other.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Regina said after a while.

Emma couldn't help but laugh. "How would that conversation possibly have gone well? 'Hey Regina. I think you're really hot. Can we have sex?' I don't think so."

"What's the real reason?" Regina asked, her voice softer than Emma had ever heard it.

The blonde sighed and rubbed her hands over her face. Was she really going to tell Regina the truth?

"I was scared. Scared of the rejection yes but more than that. I was scared of what would have happened if you felt the same way. I'm no good at relationships Regina. I've fucked up every one I've ever been in and I couldn't risk losing you too. If I'd told you and you'd somehow, miraculously, felt the same way, I would have been petrified of ruining whatever we had and ending up alone. Again."

Regina considered the blonde standing in front of her, eyes open and earnest. Slowly, she got to her feet and walked towards Emma.

"And what if you don't lose me? What if we work? What if I was to tell you I feel the same way? That every time I see you I can't help but smile. That I admitted to myself a long time ago the reason I was so nasty towards you was to protect myself, to make it impossible for you to like me because that way I wouldn't get hurt again."

"You failed," Emma said, stepping closer. "Even after everything you did to me, I still want you, Regina. I will always want you."

Their lips met slowly, gently. Emma sighed into the touch, her skin on fire as Regina's hands met at the nape of her neck, fingers stroking the soft hair there.

"I want you too," Regina breathed out as she pulled back. "And more than that. I want this, us. When we get Henry back, I want us to be a family."

"I've never had a family before, not really," Emma husked.

"You have one now."

No more words were needed as the two women kissed once more. Slowly, their clothes were shed and they found themselves lying on the jungle floor. Emma rolled on top of Regina, placing featherlight kisses along her collarbone. Regina hummed and arched into the caress of Emma's hand as it cupped her breast gently. As her mouth followed her fingers, Emma felt the heat between her legs rise as her lips closed around a rosy bud, a stifled moan from Regina making her smile against the breast.

Soon both women were panting softly, their bodies thrumming with want as their hands stroked over newly revealed bodies.

"May I?" Regina asked, her hand hovering on Emma's hip bone.

"Please," Emma nodded, allowing her legs to fall open.

Regina's hand moved slowly down to cup the molten core. Eyes never leaving Emma's, she slid her fingers down, feeling the sticky wetness on their tips as she explored the blonde's folds. Green eyes burned with desire and unadulterated lust as tender touches and soft pinches made her sex clench.

Emma came quickly, her mouth open in a silent scream as Regina's fingers pushed inside her. The brunette watched in fascination as the woman writhed under her touch, her fingers trapped inside the clenching entrance.

"You're … I was … Wow," Emma said as her heavy eyelids opened and she smiled up at Regina.

"It was ok?" Regina asked, her voice a little nervous.

"I don't think anyone has ever made me come so fast in my life," Emma replied. "Sorry," she added.

"No need to apologise," Regina said, leaning down to kiss Emma. "For two reasons. One, I _loved_ watching you come. And two, women can have multiple orgasms. So if you want to demonstrate how good your stamina really is, why not let me go again. Only this time, I think I'll use my tongue."

Emma practically came again from the sultry look on Regina's face. But she also really wanted to taste her queen for herself.

"Isn't it your turn though?" Emma asked, pushing herself up onto her elbows and kissing Regina's breasts swinging freely in front of her.

"How about we do it-oh … together?" Regina suggested, her head thrown back as Emma's teeth grazed her nipple.

"Really?" Emma asked, snapping her head up and grinning salaciously at Regina.

"Really," the brunette nodded, lying herself down and gesturing for Emma to climb on top of her.

Emma could smell Regina. Her hot, wet centre exposed below her as she settled her knees on either side of Regina's head. Fingernails dug into her flesh as the brunette pulled the younger woman towards her, eager to taste her essence. As Regina's tongue tickled her clit, Emma ducked her own head and sealed her mouth around Regina's core.

The brunette bucked into the contact, her mouth momentarily still as she felt Emma's tongue slide between her folds. Quickly remembering her nose was buried in the short crop of curly hairs at the apex of Emma's thighs for a reason, Regina licked again, relishing in the taste of the Sheriff as it spilled over her tongue.

They lapped hungrily, both women working to get the other off before they themselves succumbed to the pleasure of orgasm. Emma teased Regina's clit between her teeth as Regina pushed her tongue inside Emma before both of them added their fingers to the game. Setting a steady rhythm, both pumped in and out of their lover, using their tongues to bring them over the edge.

Regina came first, with Emma tumbling over the edge into orgasmic bliss seconds later. Careful to collapse beside the spent woman, Emma lay on her back, panting and wiping sweat from her brow and come from her lips. Regina raised herself onto her elbows and looked drowsily at Emma.

"I think I love you."

The blonde's eyes shot open at the whispered confession.

"What?" she asked, hardly daring to believe what she had heard.

"I love you, Emma. I have for a long time," Regina said, sounding more confident as she knelt up and straddled Emma once more.

"I love you too," Emma said, smiling happily up into the beautiful face above her.

"Good," Regina stated. "Because now I've had you, I'm never, ever, letting you go."


	8. 03-08 - Think Lovely Thoughts

A/N: this is one of the best SwanQueen scenes ever! And yet circumstances dictate I cannot make the two women fall into a passionate embrace and have wild sex up against the wall of Skull Rock because their son is about to give up his heart. Damn it! As a result, this is a very short chapter. Plus I'm super busy at work and couldn't spare any time to write the conversation which is hinted at below.

* * *

"Follow my lead," Regina said.

Emma nodded and copied her stance as the brunette beside her began to raise her arms, palms facing the dark night sky. The blonde felt a tingle almost at once as she stood side by side with Regina, focusing all her energy into their plan. Her body began to thrum, the blood in her veins feeling white hot as magic surged through her. She stifled a gasp as her fingertips burned with the pressure. She had to do this. They had to do this. They had to save Henry.

Shooting a sideways glance at Regina, Emma watched the intense concentration of the brunette's face before her eyes roved down the slightly trembling arms to the shaking fingertips. Looking back up to the sky, Emma's eyes widened in surprise as she saw the clouds beginning to move towards the moon. Focusing harder, Emma felt elated as she watched the clouds speed up, drifting steadily towards the large, white moon.

Both women redoubled their efforts and seconds later, the moon was eclipsed from their sight.

Emma's arms flopped to her sides, exhausted.

"Wow!" she said, turning to Regina. "Did we really just do that?"

"So it would seem," the brunette said, looking anywhere but at the blonde.

"Have you done that before?" Emma asked.

"No. I didn't even know it was possible," Regina murmured, walking away from Emma and towards the cave entrance where Rumplestiltskin had disappeared moments before.

"So why did it work?" Emma pushed, hurrying to follow Regina with Neal several steps behind her.

Regina said nothing, moving quickly further into the cave-like structure and searching the new area for signs of Henry, Pan or Rumple.

"Regina?" Emma said, grabbing the brunette's arm and forcing her to stop. "What was that?"

"Love," the woman shouted as she spun around to face Emma, her eyes blazing.

"Love?" Emma frowned. "Our love? Of Henry?"

"No," Regina sighed, pushing a few strands of hair from her face. "The magic, the reason we were able to affect something so far away and so far beyond the reaches of normal magic was because we worked together."

"We?" Emma asked. "So you're saying …" She trailed off, unsure exactly how to finish the sentence.

"You've heard of True Love's Kiss?" Regina asked. Emma nodded. "There's such a thing as True Love's Magic too. If two magical users are each other's True Loves, the strength of their magic combined is unparalleled."

Emma opened her mouth and closed it again. "So you mean … That suggests … What?"

"We're each other's True Loves," Regina said, verbalising the only theory she had been able to come up with.

There was silence, nothing but the dripping of water running down the cave walls to be heard.

"How?" Emma breathed out.

"I don't know," Regina shrugged. "But I know it's true. I felt it. And I think you did too."

Emma nodded mutely. "I felt something. At first I thought it was magic but it felt more intense, better perhaps, than anything before."

Regina raised her eyes to meet Emma's. "That was our love."

"What do we do?" Emma asked, floored by the revelation.

"I think we need to talk. At least, I want to talk. But first, let's go and rescue our son."

Jolted back to the present, Emma shook herself a little and nodded, drawing her sword before she followed Regina deeper into the cave. Neither woman noticed that Neal was no longer with them. The man had realised he wasn't needed and slipped away into the shadows, leaving the two True Loves to figure out for themselves what had been so obvious to him all along.


	9. 03-09 - Save Henry

A/N: I had to insert the full on SwanQueen scene after they saved Henry. It just seemed wrong to make them have sex when Henry was almost dead. So there's the original line, a little conversation and then a time jump.

* * *

"You have no idea what I feel. You have your parents. You have this," she paused, waving her arm in the direction of Neal, "person. A pirate who pines for you. You have everything and yet you claim to know what I feel. All I have is Henry and I am not about to lose him because he is everything."

Regina dropped her head, tears spilling from her eyes onto the lifeless chest of the young boy lying on the cave floor below her.

"You have me," Emma said softly after a moment's silence, placing a hand on Regina's arm as the brunette stroked the spot where their son had just ripped out his own heart.

"What?" Regina asked, raising her tear-stained face to stare at the blonde.

"You have me," Emma repeated. "Regardless of what people think, I'm not interested in Neal or Hook. I never was. Not since I met you."

Regina blinked in surprise, unsure quite how to respond.

"You … you like me?" Regina asked, stunned.

"Despite everything we've been through, despite our history, yes. Inexplicably, yes," Emma nodded, "I like you a lot." Her gaze dropped to where she was still holding Regina's arm, the heat from the brunette's skin palpable even through her blazer.

"I … I think I like you too," Regina breathed out. "But right now we need to save our son."

* * *

Regina smiled satisfactorily as the sail of the Jolly Roger turned from white, to green, to black when Pan's shadow was firmly tethered to Pegasus' burned feathers. Turning her back on the rest of the rescue party, she began to search the deck for the woman she had been desperate to speak to all day. She found Emma talking to two lost boys, trying to arrange sleeping places for everyone on the ship.

"Hey," she said. "Just trying to fit everyone into the bunks. Any suggestions?"

"We could always double up," Regina said teasingly.

"I … um … wait here," Emma said to the boys before following Regina towards the stern of the boat.

She caught up with her just after the Jolly Roger had sailed through the fluffy white clouds and burst into the never ending sunshine above. Regina leaned on the prow of the ship and surveyed the sight below her.

"It's beautiful isn't it," she mused as Emma came to stand next to her.

"Magical," Emma nodded.

"Quite the adventure we've had this past week," Regina said, turning to face the blonde who was still staring out over the clouds.

"Agreed. Is Henry ok?" Emma asked.

"Sleeping soundly," Regina nodded. "I put a protection spell around his heart. No one will take it ever again."

"Thank you," Emma said, reaching out to grasp Regina's hand and squeezing softly.

"You've have done the same."

"If I could," Emma noted. "Your magic was incredible today, Regina. I've never seen you quite so … powerful."

"When someone takes what I want from me, I will stop at nothing to get it back," Regina said, a twinkle of delicious darkness in her brown eyes.

"You'll literally move heaven and Earth for Henry," Emma joked. "You're the best mother I could ever have hoped for him to find."

"We covered the moon together, remember?" Regina reminded the blonde.

"Hardly," Emma scoffed. "I think that was ninety nine per cent you and one per cent me."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Regina said. "I suspect it was more like a seventy-thirty split."

Emma chuckled before they both fell quiet once more, watching as the Jolly Roger skimmed its way across the tops of the clouds.

"It's ok, you know," Regina said after a while.

"What's ok?" Emma asked, confused.

"If you're regretting what you said to me in Skull Rock," Regina said. "It's ok if you just said that because you saw me falling apart when I thought … when we thought … when Henry …"

The words stuck in her throat, tormenting images swarming unbidden into her mind as she remembered the moment her son had dropped to the floor. A warm, reassuring pressure on her hand brought her back to the present.

"Regina?" Emma asked, looking concernedly into the lost eyes before her. "Are you ok?"

"Sorry," the brunette said. "I was … remembering."

"I think it's going to take a while to forget what happened in that cave," Emma nodded. "But I think we can help each other through it, don't you? I meant what I said, Regina. Every word. You do have me and I do like you. I really like you actually. So much it scares me."

"Why?" Regina asked.

"Why?" Emma frowned.

"Why do you like me after everything I've put you through. I'm the reason you consider yourself a lost girl, Emma. I'm the reason you grew up without parents. I cast the curse which ripped you away from your entire family and therefore made you the saviour. My curse and your destiny is the reason Neal left you. You've been alone your entire life because of me. Why would you ever even say two words to me?"

"Feeling aren't meant to make sense," Emma shrugged. "And I'm not saying I always felt this way about you. Sure, I was attracted to you since the moment you ran out of your house towards Henry that night. I mean, anyone with eyes would be attracted to you, right? But then you started trying to run me out of town and I'll admit I wasn't exactly your biggest fan back then. And then the curse broke. And so did you, somehow. Not in a bad way, I don't think. It was more of a change. You were more vulnerable, approachable, relatable somehow. And I began to see someone who had been hurt so badly she didn't know how to deal with the pain. Someone who was hiding away from the world because she didn't know how she could ever move on from her first love. Someone who was scared, scared to let anyone in again."

"You sound like a therapist," Regina remarked.

"I've seen a few in my times. Any problems with a foster kid and you're sent to a shrink. Which means I've picked up a few things along the way," Emma shrugged.

"You should re-qualify."

"Does that mean you agree with what I've said?"

Regina nodded but said nothing. Emma fell silent too, waiting for the older woman to collect her thoughts.

"I think I knew who you were from the moment you arrived. Well, I knew you were someone important. I just didn't realise how important you would become to me. Yes, you were a pain in my ass for the first year of your time in Storybrooke. But then you fell into a portal and I realised I kind of missed that pain. I missed you. And I knew from the moment I helped you and your mother get back that I was in way deeper than even I realised."

"How deep?" Emma asked, her voice low.

"I've never felt so strongly about anyone before," Regina said, her eyes boring into the emerald orbs before her. "I want you, Emma. I want to be with you."

Emma let out a shuddering sigh. "I'm so glad this wasn't just me. I thought this could only be a one sided thing. I thought I was alone in wanting more between us. But now, well, maybe now we can both be happy."

Regina stepped closer and pressed her lips against Emma's, not caring who was on the deck of the boat and might see them. The blonde wrapped her arms around the shorter woman, pulling her close as she parted her lips, capturing Regina's between them and kissing her back.

When they broke apart, neither woman wanted to move. They stood, wrapped in each other's arms, foreheads resting against one another as their breath mingled in the minute space between them.

"You want to go and check on Henry?" Regina asked after a while.

Emma nodded and reached down, lacing her fingers with Regina before she stepped away. Together, they walked hand in hand down the boat, ignoring the peculiar looks Snow and Charming shot them. Emma opened the door to the captain's quarters and stood back to let Regina pass through first.

The boy was sleeping, his chest rising and falling steadily as both his mothers watched. They smiled at each other before stooping to place one kiss each on his forehead and retreating from the room. Once the door was closed behind them, Emma smiled at Regina and raised an eyebrow questioningly. Regina nodded.

The two made their way, not back to the deck but further into the bowels of the ship, passing the crew's rooms where hammocks hung from the ceiling and stopping instead when they reached the first mate's quarters. Emma opened the door and Regina wordlessly stepped inside.

They undressed each other silently, watching with rapt attention as skin was revealed in the soft light cast by a flickering candle on the desk in the room. When at last they were naked, Regina stepped towards Emma, sealing their lips together as they tumbled down onto the narrow bed. The battle for dominance was brief and soon Emma was grinning up at Regina who was sitting astride her and gripping each wrist in a hand.

"Tonight, you're mine," the brunette murmured.

"I've always been yours," Emma replied, greeting the kiss eagerly as Regina lay down upon her body.

She had never felt like this, never felt this connected, this aware, this attuned to her lover before. Regina could feel every twitch of Emma's body, hear every breathless moan, sense the anticipation building as she slid her fingers over pale skin until they reached a small patch of blonde hair.

Rolling onto her side, Regina nestled beside Emma on the single bed, their bodies pressed together before she returned her attention to her fingers' journey. Emma placed a kiss to her forehead before she too turned to watch as Regina's hand finally touched her aching core.

Slick moisture coated her fingertips and Regina whimpered at the sensation, heat radiating from Emma, whose hips bucked slightly as the brunette began to circle her clit. Despite never being with a woman before, Regina instinctively knew what to do. She knew what turned her on, she knew how she had touched herself almost every night for the past thirty years, and she knew she could read Emma like a book.

The blonde's eyes closed as her head thumped back against the pillow, Regina's fingers questing further south, dipping inside her. Regina lowered her mouth to Emma's neck, sucking softly on the skin there as her fingers pushed further inside. Emma bucked her hips, gasping as she felt Regina's tongue on her neck as the woman also probed deeper. Unable to hold back any longer, Emma reached her own hand over, slipping it between Regina's thighs. The brunette acquiesced at once, her arousal already white hot as she felt Emma's channel pulse around her fingers. Still lying on her side, she bent her leg, propping her thighs wider open as Emma's hand cupped her mound.

"I couldn't wait," Emma husked by way of an apology as she turned her head to look at Regina.

The brunette nodded silently, kissing Emma hard as each woman began to pleasure the other. The kiss broke with a moan from Regina when Emma's fingers began to pinch and tease her hard clit. She threw her head back, her fingers momentarily stilled inside Emma as her core throbbed and her body hummed with pleasure.

Smirking satisfactorily, Emma continued. She worked Regina's sensitive nerves until the woman cried out, her body shaking as she came. Watching open-mouthed, Emma felt her own core clench around Regina's static fingers as she watched the beautiful woman beside her come apart. Regina lay panting heavily, her dark eyes fixed on Emma's. The intensity of the gaze should have scared her, should have sent her running for the hills like it usually did. The meaning behind it, the promise, the love. But it didn't. Instead, she slowly began to move her fingers, working Emma back up until she too was quaking and breaking over her fingers.

They lay, spent and satiated in each other's arms for a long time. Regina's leg was draped over Emma's thighs, her arm slung over her waist and her head rested on her shoulder. Emma's arm was wrapped tightly around Regina's back, her fingers trailing aimless patterns on the smooth skin.

It was a long time before either of them spoke, both unsure quite what was going to happen next.

"I can't believe we wasted two years trying to kill each other when we could have been doing this," Emma said, her voice low and sleepy.

"I know," Regina said with a light laugh. "This is a far more enjoyable way to spend time with you."

"Agreed," Emma nodded, placing a kiss to the top of Regina's head. "But it's more than sex, Regina. What I feel for you. You know that, right?"

"I do now," Regina nodded. "And I feel more for you too. So much more."

"What about Henry?" Emma asked.

"He loves us both and he wants us to be happy. I don't think he'll be too surprised to be honest."

"How so?" Emma said, stifling a yawn.

"Well he's so into fairytales and if you think about what we've been through together, it has the making of an epic story."

"So you're the damsel in distress to my saviour?" Emma joked.

"I think we saved each other," Regina replied, pulling a blanket up to cover both their naked bodies and settling once more beside Emma.

"And our son."

"And Henry," Regina nodded. "We're a family now, together now and always."

"Always," Emma nodded, snuggling closer to Regina as her eyes drooped closed and sleep finally claimed her.


	10. 03-10 - The New Neverland

A/N: Life is quieter now. Updates should be almost daily again! Also no sex in this because it just didn't work out, sorry!

* * *

"Come on Henry, let's go home," Regina said, steering her son out of the diner.

Emma hesitated for a moment before calling out. "I'm coming with you."

"What?" Regina asked, a little incredulous, as she turned back to look at the woman before her.

"I want to be near Henry too. And make sure he's safe in case any Lost Boys remain loyal to Pan and try something. You've taught me magic, right? I can help protect Henry," Emma reasoned.

"Because I'm not capable of doing so myself?" Regina asked, a little defensive.

"Because everyone can use support," Emma said.

Regina paused for a moment, her grip on Henry's shoulder tightening a little.

"Fine," she acquiesced. "But you're taking the night shift."

Emma grinned and turned to kiss her parents on their cheeks before she jogged after the brunette and their son who were already making their way down the path of Granny's to Regina's gleaming Mercedes.

* * *

"Can I help?" Emma asked, leaning on the doorframe of the kitchen an hour later.

"No, thanks," Regina replied, not turning away from the stove where she stood stirring something which was making the entire mansion smell divine.

"Ok. Well Henry is in his room reading. He seems a little shaken, quieter than usual, but ok I think."

"Thank you," Regina said, placing the spoon down and finally turning around to face Emma.

"Any time," Emma replied. "Anything for Henry, right?"

"Right," Regina nodded with a grim smile.

"You had to do it, you know. Control that lost boy's heart, team up with Gold, trap Pan in the box."

Regina visibly bristled at Emma's statement: her eyes narrowed slightly and her shoulder tensed. She had never been one who needed her actions validated, so why did Emma's comment affect her in such a way. As Regina watched, the blonde crossed the kitchen and hopped up onto the island counter opposite Regina, sipping her glass of red wine.

Regina decided not to respond, instead levelling the blonde with a steely gaze.

"I mean … I didn't mean. Shit," Emma breathed out. "I was trying to make you feel better," she finished lamely.

"And what makes you think I need you as an emotional prop?" Regina countered.

"Because I know you," Emma said. "I know you better than you think Regina and I know what happened in Neverland was necessary and it helped us get Henry back but I also know you're trying to change. You're trying to be good and stop using magic for evil. I'm sorry we put you in a position where you had to do so again but I think we both know our son wouldn't be tucked up in bed upstairs if you hadn't used dark magic. You saved him, Regina. You saved all of us."

"At what cost?" Regina asked, her body sagging as she leaned back against the counter.

"What do you mean?" Emma frowned.

"I can feel my heart blackening again. It's been a hard, shrivelled, useless thing beating in my chest for so long but before we left, it was healing. Slowly but surely, it was lightening. I was letting love in again. And now, now I'm back to where I was when the curse broke. An angry, bitter, washed up sorceress with no hope of finding a happy ending."

Emma slid down from the counter and crossed to stand right in front of Regina. Reaching for the brunette's right hand, she gently lifted it and placed Regina's hand, palm down, on the Mayor's breast. Her own fingers curled lightly around Regina's hand, holding it in place.

"Feel that?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded but said nothing, transfixed to the sight of her hand covered by Emma's hand pressed to her own chest.

"Your heart beats inside your chest, Regina. It's strong and loving and it will find its happy ending. You've come too far and lost too much for this to be it for you. Despite everything you've done, despite all the mistakes you've made, you still deserve happiness."

Regina raised tear filled eyes to look at Emma. "How do you know?" she asked, her voice quivering.

"Because I have hope," Emma replied. "I believe happiness is possible for you again, Regina. You just have to believe it yourself."

"I thought it was, once," Regina said, tears spilling down her cheeks at last. "I thought Daniel and I were going to be each other's happy endings. I thought I'd found the love of my life."

Emma pulled Regina into a hug, wrapping her arms tightly around the sobbing woman as she stroked her hair and waited patiently for Regina to regain her composure.

"Can I say something?" Emma said after a few minutes.

"What?" Regina asked, pulling back and wiping her face.

"I don't think Daniel was the love of your life."

Anger flitted across Regina's face for a moment before she sighed heavily and moved past Emma to sink into a dining chair.

"No, he wasn't."

"How do you know?" Emma asked, following the brunette and taking a seat opposite her.

"Why did you think he wasn't?" Regina countered.

"Because in every fairy tale I've ever read, True Love wins. And yours didn't," Emma said simply. "If you were meant to be together, it wouldn't have been so easy for your mother to rip his heart out and destroy what you two had."

"I found out through Tinkerbell," Regina admitted. "She had some pixie dust she used to show me my true love, except I never met him. All I saw was a tattoo of a lion on his wrist through the window of the tavern but I couldn't bring myself to destroy another man's life. Tink told me it was selfish, that I'd ruined his life by not going in. But how could anyone who loved me have a good life? I mean, I'm the Evil Queen. I poison everything I touch. Being in love with me is a curse I wouldn't wish upon anyone."

"Not even me?" Emma asked.

There was a pregnant pause. Emma held her breath, waiting for Regina's reaction.

"What?" the brunette whispered at last.

"Don't ask me how it happened because I've been wracking my brains for a long time trying to figure it out. But somewhere between you trying to run me out of town, your mother trying to turn Storybrooke against you, and rescuing our son from an evil sixteen year old, I fell in love with you, Regina."

Regina stared wide eyed at the blonde before her, stunned. Emma waited patiently, watching a plethora of emotions flicker across the beautiful face. After a full two minutes of silence, Emma reached down to her left wrist and rolled up the sleeve to the black polo sweater she was wearing. The tattoo was revealed slowly, uncovered petal by petal as the fabric slid back. Regina's eyes rested on in, her mouth falling open slightly.

"Is that-,"

"Yeah," Emma nodded. "I got it on a whim when I ran away from my last foster home. I've always loved lyon flowers."

"But … the man … it was an animal."

"Parallel worlds or something?" Emma shrugged. "I don't have all the answers. In fact, I have very few. But there is one thing I am sure of. And that's how my heart feels about you."

"What … what do you want from me?" Regina asked, her mind struggling to understand what was happening.

"Nothing," Emma said. "Except a chance."

"A chance?"

"A chance to take you out on a date. A chance to get to know you, really know you. A chance for us."

"You … you want to date me?" Regina asked.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Emma said.

"No one has ever dated me before. I went from a teenage romance to marriage to a man thrice my age to, well, let's just say no one could have had a real relationship with the Evil Queen."

"And now?" Emma asked.

"Now … now I think I've been alone too long to remember how this sort of thing works," Regina said with a small smile.

"Do you think you're willing to try?" Emma asked. "I know this is all out of the blue for you but it's not for me. And although it took me a really, really long time to wrap my head around how I felt for you, I have now and I think we could be really, really good together."

"Do you?" Regina asked.

"I do," Emma nodded. "I've never felt like this about anyone, Regina, and that's scary but it's also exciting and I really want to see where we could go, what we could be. Don't you?"

"How?"

"Let's start with a date, talking, getting to know each other. Properly I mean. I want to know Regina, not Henry's other mother, not the Evil Queen. I want to know you. So what do you say? Do you want to know me?"

Regina hesitated for a moment before answering. "Yes, I think I do."

"Great. So I'll pick you up at seven on Friday?"

"It's a date," Regina said with a smile wider than one she had worn in a long time.


	11. 03-11 - Going Home

A/N: The SwanQueen scene that makes us all cry every time! Made even better (not that I'm bragging or anything) but possibly sadder. No sex though - blame Pan's curse!

* * *

Regina reached for Emma's hand and gripped it tightly in both of hers.

"My gift to you is good memories. A good life for you," she turned to reach for her son as a clap of cursed thunder sounded behind them, "and Henry. You'll have never given him up. You'll have always been together."

Emma gasped, staring at the brunette opened mouthed. "You would do that?"

Regina nodded. "When I stop Pan's curse and you cross that line, you'll have the life you always wanted."

"But it won't be real. And you won't be in it."

"Me?" Regina frowned.

"You," Emma answered, stepping forwards and squeezing Regina's hand tightly. "Oh man, I should have told you this sooner. I should have told you before there was an enormous green cloud of curse about hit us and ruin our lives. But I didn't. I guess I was too scared. But I'm crazy about you, Regina. I can't stop thinking about you all the time. Every time I see you my heart beats so loud I'm sure you must be able to hear it. I haven't felt this way about anyone before and I don't know what it is but I know I can't be happy without you in my life. I want you, Regina. I need you."

Regina stared for a moment open mouthed. Finally. Finally, Emma had admitted what Regina had known for so long. She had waited for months for Emma to realise her feelings and come to her and now that she had, Regina wasn't going to waste another second of the time they had left together.

She surged forwards and kissing Emma hard. The blonde took a moment to register what was happening but soon her arms were wrapped around the woman whose lips were setting her soul on fire. She kissed back, prying Regina's mouth open with her own so her tongue could at last taste the woman who had filled her dreams for so long.

Both women forgot where they were. They forgot their son who was stood, a little awkward but smiling, a few feet away. They forgot about Snow and Charming, both watching open mouthed as the kiss continued. They forgot the rest of Storybrooke, gaping alongside their leaders as the Mayor and the Sheriff lost themselves in each other.

Regina's hands threaded themselves through Emma's hair, pulling the blonde impossibly closer as her tongue glided along Emma's. The blonde tasted of coffee and something familiar she couldn't quite place. As Regina's mind was trying to recognise the flavour, Emma took control of the kiss, nipping at Regina's lip before she slid her hands beneath Regina's jacket, heat radiating from the slender body pressed against her own as their mouths continued to work.

Eventually they broke apart, the need for air too great. Both women's cheeks were flushed, their pupils wide and lips swollen. Regina smiled shyly and Emma leaned back in, placing a chaste kiss on the plump lips.

"Erm, Moms?" Henry said, reminding his mothers of his presence.

"Shit," Emma murmured. "Sorry. And sorry for swearing. I didn't mean for you to-,"

"It's fine," Henry interrupted, cutting the stuttering blonde off. "I'm happy for both of you. Well, except that you're both going to forget this ever happened in about thirty seconds."

"I won't," Regina said sadly, looping her arm around Emma's waist and pulling her closer. "I won't lose my memories when we go back. I'll remember all of this. I'll remember both of you and will have to live for the rest of my life knowing you'll never remember me."

"Don't," Emma said, her voice cracking. "Please don't."

"It's the truth," Regina shrugged. "And there's nothing we can do about it. No matter what our feelings are. No matter how badly we want to be together, as a family, we can't. The only thing I can do, the best thing I can do, is make you both forget about me. I can give you a happy life together where you'll never know there is someone missing."

"Is there no other way?" Emma asked, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"If there was, don't you think I would do it?" Regina asked, reaching up to wipe the tears gently away with the pad of her thumb.

"I … I don't know if I can do this," Emma said, reaching for Henry's hand and pulling him into the small circle.

"You can, and you must," Regina said. "And in a few short minutes you'll forget all about me. You'll forget all about Storybrooke and your memories of Henry will be from the moment you gave birth. You're going to have a wonderful life, Emma."

"But you won't," Henry said, his own eyes glistening.

"No," Regina replied sadly. "But frankly, I don't think I deserve it after everything I've done. And neither of you will know about me, about my suffering, so I don't want you to be burdened with guilt for these last few minutes. We're a family. We always will be, even if you two won't remember."

"Come with us," Emma implored.

"I can't," Regina said, shaking her head. "You know I want to but I can't."

"We'll find a way back to you," Emma insisted.

"There is no way back," Regina said. "This is the end. It has to be. There is no other way."

Emma buried her head in Regina's hair and sobbed harder as she felt her son's arm on her back. The three stood there, wrapped in each other, quietly soaking in every last second. Too soon, there was a soft cough from behind them.

"Regina," Snow said quietly. "They need to leave."

Regina nodded and pulled herself free. Opening her arms, she hugged Henry as hard as she could, breathing in the familiar smell of him one final time. Reluctantly, she released him and the boy turned to hug is grandmother.

"Emma, don't," Regina said, looking imploringly at the blonde who's face was red and blotchy with tears. Regina still thought she was beautiful.

"I love you," Emma blurted out.

"I love you too," Regina replied. "I just wish we'd had more time together. I think we could have been great."

Their kiss, their last kiss, was slower, softer and full of feeling. Tears from both women ran down their cheeks and mingled where their lips joined.

When Emma felt Henry slip his hand into hers, she pulled away slowly.

"I love you," she repeated before she turned to her own mother.

Snow rocked onto her tip toes and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Look after her for me," Emma whispered.

Snow nodded silently and stepped back, allowing her daughter to turn away from her one final time.

Emma's vision was blurred with tears as she walked back to her bug. Opening her door, she ducked inside just as Henry did the same. As her hand reached for the key in the ignition, his fingers closed around hers.

"It's going to be ok, Mom," he said, trying to smile.

Emma nodded mutely, not trusting herself to speak.

Regina jumped a little as the bug sputtered to life. Gripping the scroll firmly in her hands she began to tear the paper. When her body had absorbed all its powers, she turned towards the green clouds billowing towards them. She steeled herself, ready for the moment she was ripped away from the world she created, ripped away from her son, ripped away from the woman she loved. The sound of the car pulling away reached her ears and she raised her hands. Summoning all her magical and emotional strength, purple pulses shot into the air just as Emma and Henry crossed the town line.

* * *

She looked around. The Enchanted Forest looked much the same as it had thirty years ago. And yet, somehow, everything was different.

Cinnamon.

Regina gasped as she finally identified the flavour still lingering on her lips.


	12. 03-13 - Witch Hunt

A/N: No SwanQueen scenes in 3.12 so I've skipped that one. And we're straight onto the look! The look! NSFW

* * *

"My superpower may not be perfect but with you Regina, I always know when you're lying. This time you're not. You didn't do it," Emma said simply.

"Even though you know I can't live without him?"

"There you go telling the truth again," Emma smiled.

Regina looked back down at the blonde with a curious expression on her face. Her eyes were warm and full of gratitude but there was something else too. It was like she was sizing Emma up, trying to decide how much to say.

"I missed you."

"Another truth."

"I … I didn't realise until we left."

"Didn't realise what?" Emma said softly.

"How I felt."

"And how do you feel?"

The apprehension in the air was palpable. Thick and heavy as Emma waited for Regina's answer. Even though she knew what the brunette was going to say, she held her breath, waiting.

"I think I fell for you a long time ago," Regina began. "I don't even know when my feelings changed from those of hatred to those of … well, you know."

"I do," Emma nodded.

"Do you?"

"Yes. I've known for a while actually."

"How?" Regina asked.

"My superpower," Emma shrugged.

"Your super power is supposed to detect when people are lying. How did that tell you I … well, that I like you."

"Because you were lying to yourself," Emma explained. "By not admitting your feelings to me you were telling yourself a lie every time you spoke to me."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to push you into something you weren't ready for."

"Took me long enough," Regina chuckled.

"It did," Emma nodded, standing up from her chair. "But you're here now so everything worked out."

"It did?" Regina asked.

"It will," Emma said, stepping closer to Regina and wrapping her arms around the older woman's waist. "May I kiss you?"

Regina visibly swallowed, her throat suddenly dry as she felt Emma's body pressed against her own. She nodded.

It was slow, tentative, soft, but full of promise. Emma ducked her head and kissed Regina's plump lips, pulling their bodies closer as she did so. Regina let out the tiniest whimper as she felt Emma's mouth on hers for the first time. She brought her hands up, resting them on the Sheriff's hips as Emma continued to kiss her, their mouths moving gently against one another.

Too soon, they broke apart. Emma stayed where she was, her arms still encircling the slender waist.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked, looking into the deep chocolate eyes before her.

"I'm more ok than I think I've ever been," Regina husked back. "That was … perfect."

"You're perfect," Emma countered, stroking her fingers up and down Regina's back.

"Hardly," Regina scoffed, her fingers instantly rising to cover the scar on her top lip. She had always hated it.

"Stop," Emma said, gently pulling the hand away and placing a soft, loving kiss over the marred flesh. "You are perfect to me. I've wanted you for a long time, Regina. Probably long before you stopped hating me yourself. I never considered myself a glutton for punishment but I couldn't stop my heart from wanting you even when you were trying to keep me away from my son. And now, now you're good, it just makes me want you even more."

Their second kiss was hotter, heavier, and more desperate than the first. Their mouths opened, tongues mingling for the first time as Regina's hands fisted in long, blonde locks and Emma's palms grasped handfuls of the delectable ass she had admired for so long. Regina's teeth grazed over Emma's lips, teasing her slightly before her tongue flickered over the flesh, soothing the pain away. Sliding her hands down Emma's chest, Regina reached to cup her breast, feeling the weight of it in her palm for the first time.

"Wait," Emma said breathlessly.

Regina went to step away at once but Emma's arms held her close.

"No, I don't mean … I still want you," Emma said. "God, I want you more than I've ever wanted anything. But this, us, it's for keeps, yes?" Regina nodded. "So I want to do things right. Regina, would you like to accompany me on a date tonight?"

The brunette's face, previously confused, had broken into a wide smile. "I would love to, Emma."

"Great, then I'll pick you up at seven. Wear a dress."

With that, Emma released her hold on Regina's waist and stepped away.

"Shall we get back to working out who cursed Storybrooke again?" she asked, gesturing to the potion equipment laid out before them.

"Yes," Regina said, smoothing her dress back down and turning to pick up the vial.

Focused once more on their task, neither woman were able to wipe the dopey grins off their faces for the rest of the day.

* * *

If there was such a thing as a perfect date, that evening would have been it. The two women didn't stop talking and laughing from the moment Emma arrived to collect Regina. The romantic restaurant overlooking the harbour had served exquisite food which Regina had, naturally, paired with a delicious wine. After sharing a mouth-watering chocolate fondue, Emma insisted on paying for the meal and the two of them walked out of the restaurant arm in arm.

"Do you want to walk along the beach for a while?" Emma asked.

"Sounds great," Regina nodded, snuggling closer into Emma's side as they set off along the sand.

A little way down they paused, sitting on a large flat rock to watch the gentle waves lapping at the shore. A full moon shone high above them, the surface of the water glittering as it ebbed and flowed.

"I'm so glad we finally did this," Emma murmured, her head resting against Regina's.

"Me too," Regina smiled. "I'm glad I finally told you the truth."

"You were worth waiting for," Emma said.

"Oh really?" Regina asked, turning her head and looking up at Emma.

"I'd wait a lifetime for you, Regina," Emma said before leaning down and kissing the brunette.

Regina forgot where she was. She forgot the problems of Storybrooke. She forgot the years of bickering she and Emma had endured. All she knew were the soft pink lips against her own.

"Come back to mine," Regina whispered when they broke apart several minutes later.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked. "I don't want to rush this, Regina. I want to do this right."

"I think we've wasted enough time, don't you. I know you, Emma. I trust you. And I want you."

* * *

The lights were all off when they returned to Mifflin Street. Henry must have put himself to bed already. The two women tiptoed into the mansion, shrugged off their coats, depositing shoes and then made their way upstairs. Emma followed Regina, their fingers laced together.

"I should check on Henry," Regina said quietly when they reached the top of the stairs.

Emma nodded and wordlessly the women moved down the corridor. The bedroom door was closed. Regina frowned at that as Henry always liked to sleep with the door ajar. She turned the handle and stepped inside, Emma following her seconds later. Henry was fast asleep, his mop of brown hair tousled and his breathing low and steady. Smiling, both mothers backed out of the room.

Regina wordlessly led the way down the corridor to her own room. Stepping aside for Emma to walk in first, Regina flicked on the soft wall lights and watched as the blonde looked around the immaculate master suite.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked as she felt arms encircle her waist and lips caress the nape of her neck.

"I'm sure," Regina mumbled against Emma's skin.

"Good."

Emma turned around and kissed Regina hard. The passion and lust that had been building all day was finally expressed as she backed Regina up against the wall. Their mouths moved perfectly with one another and their hands explored over clothes.

Soon however, Regina felt fingers fumble for her dress zipper, pulling it down and letting the black fabric fall to the floor. Suddenly stood in her matching lace underwear set, Regina felt her cheeks flush a little as Emma stepped back to view the woman before her.

"Fuck," she growled, her pupils wide as she took in the toned body before her.

Regina blushed further before reaching for Emma's tailored jacket and removing it, quickly followed by her silk blouse. Together they impatiently unfastened Emma's pants and soon the blonde was stepping out of them, tugging off her socks as she did so.

"You're gorgeous," Regina said, her fingers reaching out to trace the defined planes of Emma's stomach.

"You're goregouser," Emma countered. "It's a word," she argued when Regina raised her eyebrow at her.

Regina's chuckle turned into a yelp as Emma quickly grasped her thighs, lifting her into the air. Wrapping her legs around Emma's waist, Regina's heart beat faster as she watched Emma's biceps ripple with effort as she carried the Mayor over to the bed. Slowly lowering Regina onto the mattress, Emma stood back and unclipped her own bra.

"Let me worship you, my Queen," Emma said, wriggling her hips as she slid her panties down her legs.

Regina nodded wordlessly as she took in the naked blonde before her. Emma smiled as she climbed onto the bed, kneeling either side of Regina and reaching beneath her to release her bra clasp. As soon as her breasts were free, Regina moaned at the feel of Emma's pressed against them. The blonde lowered her body, lying on top of Regina and kissing her softly. Their nipples rubbed against each other, hard with arousal as their tongues tasted the already familiar flavour of their mouths.

Emma eventually broke the kiss and lifted herself up. Covering each breast with a hand, she squeezed lightly before hooking one finger into each side of Regina's lace panties. She shuffled back down the bed as she dragged the last remaining scrap of material down the brunette's long legs, dropping them onto the floor and looking up the naked body of the woman before her. She didn't think she had ever seen a more beautiful sight.

"Please," Regina all but whimpered as she felt Emma's white hot gaze on her aching core.

The blonde nodded wordlessly and slowly dragged her fingertips back up Regina's legs, curling towards her inner thighs which fell open even wider. Emma lay down on her front as her fingers reached Regina's core. She could smell the older woman's tangy essence already and her mouth ached to taste it. She let a fingertip trail around her glistening sex, ringing each fold and circling her clit before she finally slid it down to her entrance.

Regina gasped, bucking her hips as Emma's fingers began to explore her. Propping herself up on her elbows, Regina watched Emma who was concentrating hard on pleasuring her new lover. Her eyes followed her fingers as they danced along warm wet flesh, finally disappearing inside the tight, wet channel as Regina moaned out the blonde's name for the first time. Emma squeezed her own thighs together at the sound. Pumping steadily, Emma watched as her fingers worked their way in and out of Regina's core, the juices coating them making her mouth water. Unable to wait longer, Emma lowered her head and flicked the tip of her tongue over Regina's clit. Hips bucked wildly at the sensation and Emma lay the flat of her tongue over the nerve bundle as trembling thighs tightened around her head.

Regina tasted better than Emma could ever have imagined. The flavour burst onto her tongue as the blonde continued to lave the sensitive clit, her fingers still working steadily in and out. As pressure in her own sex built, Emma wasn't sure how much longer she was going to be able to hold out.

Suddenly, she had an idea.

Regina frowned in confusion as she felt Emma's mouth lift from her clit and the two fingers slide from her core.

"What?" she asked, panting slightly.

"Put your leg up on my shoulder," Emma instructed as she crawled forwards and placed a wet, kiss to Regina's lips.

The brunette moaned at the taste of herself before complying with Emma's request and straightening one leg into the air. Caressing her calf, Emma placed the ankle on her shoulder as she knelt on either side of the other leg, their cores now inches from each other.

"Oh!" Regina gasped, suddenly realising what Emma's plan was.

"Is this ok?" Emma asked, not wanting to push Regina into anything she wasn't comfortable with.

"More than ok. Do it," Regina said, rocking her hips forwards encouragingly.

Emma grinned before she widened her knees and lowered her own sex onto Regina's. At first, all they could feel was warm, wet, sticky flesh. Regina groaned at the sensation and Emma's head fell forwards onto her chest. Slowly, they moved against one another, Emma widening Regina's stance by moving the leg on her shoulder higher.

A sharp cry filled the room as Emma's clit finally bumped Regina's.

"Good?" Emma asked, her own eyes closed in ecstasy.

"Don't … don't stop!" Regina shuddered.

Emma had no intention of stopping. She rocked slowly, making sure not to lose their position. Every nerve ending felt like it was on fire. The intensity of the touch, the position, and the depths of her feelings for Regina meant Emma knew she wasn't going to last long. By the moans and curse words falling from Regina's lips, she wasn't either. She ground down harder, pushing their clits more firmly together as their wet sexes rubbed over and over each other.

Emma cried out when Regina reached up to roughly palm her breast, two fingers pinching her nipple hard. It was enough. It was exactly what she needed. Her orgasm rippled through her and she called out Regina's name just as the woman below her began to crest. As Emma rocked herself through her own orgasm, the pressure on the brunette's clit peaked and she felt herself come, her body collapsing back on the bed and soon covered by Emma's as she fell forwards, spent.

Eventually, Emma rolled off Regina and lay beside her, eyes closed, as her chest continued to rise and fall quickly.

"That was …"

"Yeah," Regina husked, rolling onto her side and throwing her arm over Emma's abdomen.

"You're amazing," Emma said, placing a kiss to Regina's temple.

"We're amazing."

"Another truth," Emma said. "And here's another one for you. I am never, ever, letting you go."


	13. 03-14 - The Tower

A/N: If I had to describe this chapter it would be kinky smut with a fluffy ending.

OK so for the purpose of this line, instead of Emma and Regina descending with Hook and Charming into the cellar at the farmhouse, imagine they're in bed together. Pre-existing SwanQueen relationship. Short and dirty. Definitely NSFW.

* * *

"Can you feel it?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Whatever I feel it's not good."

"No?" Regina asked, stilling her hips at once.

"No. It's fucking amazing," Emma groaned.

It had been Regina's idea. Emma was unsure at first but seeing the arousal in her girlfriend's eyes when she was describing her fantasy made Emma want to at least try. It wasn't that they didn't have an adventurous sex life. They did. But they had never done _this_ before.

"You want me to keep going?" Regina asked, her hands resting patiently on Emma's hips, fingers stroking the soft skin reassuringly.

"Slowly," Emma nodded.

Regina leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to the curve of Emma's back before she slowly rocked her hips. The strap-on inched further inside, Emma's body expanding to allow the intrusion. The blonde shifted on her hands and knees, widening her stance as she felt Regina's hips push against her own.

"Still ok?" Regina asked. Much as she wanted this, she didn't want to hurt Emma or cause her any discomfort.

"I'm … wow. Yes, I'm good," Emma stuttered, her body already trembling with pleasure.

Regina smiled at Emma who had turned her face to look back at her girlfriend. With their eyes locked together, Regina reached down and took hold of the base of the butt plug, twisting it slowly.

Emma moaned, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth as she felt the slender toy rotate inside her. Regina rocked her hips again, the dildo rubbing against the ridged wall separating Emma's two entrances. The sheriff had never felt more full in her life. Her body shuddered as Regina took a firmer hold of the toy, beginning to push in and out of her ass.

Emma's arms collapsed, her upper body falling forward onto the bed. Regina stopped her movement at once.

"Don't … don't stop. Please."

Regina felt a flood of wetness between her legs at the whimper and heeded the request at once. She pushed the butt plug back in, followed by a firm thrust of the dildo. Pulling the butt plug out again, she rocked her own hips back. Soon she had set a steady rhythm, alternating her thrusts into her girlfriend who was crying out in ecstasy every time she was entered.

Regina's eyes watched as she filled her girlfriend, both holes tight around the toys, Emma's ass slick with lubricant and her natural juices coating the dildo. Regina knew she herself wasn't going to last much longer. Each time she rocked forwards into Emma, the base of the strap-on pressed hard against her clit, stimulating the bundle of nerves just as much as the sight of her girlfriend fulfilling one of her fantasies.

"I'm close," Emma cried out, pushing her ass back towards Regina to make the thrusts deeper, her body hovering on the precipice of one of the most powerful orgasms of her life.

Regina nodded her head silently and thrust harder. Her hips sped up in time with her hand still pushing the butt plug in and out. Reaching around, she used her free hand to rub Emma's clit, slick with arousal and incredibly sensitive.

Emma screamed. Her body shuddered violently, tremors wracking every nerve as her pleasure peaked. With the strap-on still inside her girlfriend, Regina fell forward onto the blonde as her own orgasm hit, the butt plug pushed even deeper as the two women collapsed onto the bed. Emma cried out again, a second orgasm rippling through her as she felt the toys still inside her.

Once she had caught her breath, Regina slowly lifted herself off Emma, sliding the strap-on out and unfastening it. She then gently removed the butt plug and tossed it aside. Emma rolled onto her side as Regina collapsed beside her, both women wrapping their arms around the other.

"That was amazing, Regina. Thank you," Emma croaked, her voice hoarse.

"Thank you," Regina insisted. "I've wanted to do that for a very, very long time."

"I'm honoured to have been the person you chose to do it with," Emma said, smiling lazily.

"You're the person I've chosen to do everything with," Regina said.

"Forever and always," Emma replied, leaning forwards and kissing her girlfriend.

They fell asleep in each others arms, bodies aching pleasantly as their hearts beat side by side.


	14. 03-15 - Quiet Minds

A/N: Imagine there's a pre-existing SwanQueen relationship here too. I don't usually like to write these for my MSQM collections but I really wanted to address the fact that Regina found out about Walsh from Henry and she never has a conversation with Emma about it in the show. I figured this would be the best way to do it.

* * *

"She's the one who needs to be careful. She invaded my space. When I return the favour I'm not pulling any punches," Regina said darkly, pulling on her black gloves.

"Hang on, Regina. Can I have a word? Guys, if you start searching for the witch I'll catch you up," Emma said to the rest of the group gathered in Granny's diner.

Regina said nothing but stepped aside as the rest of the search party filed out.

"What's up?" Emma asked when she was finally alone with her girlfriend.

"Nothing," Regina said, bristling a little at the question. "Why?"

"I know you, Regina," Emma said, placing a hand gently on the brunette's forearm. "Something's been bugging you since yesterday. I thought you were going to tell me when I came over last night but you didn't. What is it? Maybe I can-,"

"When were you going to tell me?" the Mayor interrupted. Despite blurting out the question she sounded nervous, unsure of herself, and stood fidgeting as she waited for Emma to answer.

"Tell you what?" Emma frowned.

"About Walsh."

Emma balked, eyebrows raised. "How … how did you know about that?"

"Henry told me," Regina said, folding her arms. "Why? Were you deliberately not telling me?"

"Was I deliberately not telling you about a guy I was dating during a year of my life when I was cursed to forget you? Yes, Regina. What good could possibly have come from me telling you?"

"Did you love him?"

Brown eyes sparkled with unshed tears as Emma looked at the woman standing before her. The blonde hesitated before answering. She knew she couldn't lie to Regina but she also knew what she was about to say could break the older woman's heart.

"I did," Emma nodded. "But only because I didn't know you existed."

Regina said nothing, not trusting her voice to hold if she did.

"Gina," Emma said, crossing the room and taking both of Regina's hands in her own. "I love you. I have always loved you. I just, you know, forgot. What happened between me and Walsh was nothing compared to the way I feel about you. Please, you have to know that I would never have done anything like that if I had remembered. The second I drank that potion, the second I remembered you, all those fake feelings I had for Walsh disappeared. You're the love of my life, Regina. I would do anything for you."

"I know," Regina nodded, blinking furiously as the tears threatened to spill. "I feel the same about you, my dear. But knowing you were with … that you had … it still hurts."

Emma gathered the woman up into her arms as the tears began to fall. Regina sobbed quietly into blonde hair as soothing hands ran up and down her back. Emma murmured soft declarations of love, quiet reassurances as she held her girlfriend, wanting to take the pain away. The sheriff hated herself for the way Regina was feeling now, even if she knew it wasn't really her fault. But she was the saviour, she had sworn to protect Regina, treasure her heart and her love. Cursed or not, Emma had failed.

When at last Regina had stopped crying, she pulled back and looked shyly at Emma.

"Sorry," she offered.

"Shouldn't I be apologising?" Emma said.

"Well, I was the one who removed your memories of me," Regina pointed out. "If I hadn't, I guess you wouldn't have found someone else."

"Someone who turned into a flying monkey," Emma pointed out.

"What?" Regina frowned.

"Oh yeah, Henry didn't know about that part. When I rejected his proposal, Walsh kinda turned into a red eyed winged monkey and attacked me before he fell off the roof and disappeared."

"You were going to get married to a flying monkey?" Regina asked, hiding a giggle behind her hand.

"I didn't know he was a monkey," Emma defended. "And If I had know that I would also have known about you and we would have been together again."

"Would we?" Regina asked.

"Of course," Emma nodded. "I love you, Regina. I always have and always will, even if curses prevent me from remembering every once in a while."

"I love you too," Regina said, wrapping her arms around Emma's waist and pulling their bodies flush together.

The kiss was soft and reassuring, a promise of their love and their future together. Emma's tongue traced the seam of Regina's lips before the mouth willingly opened, allowing hot flesh to caress one another, sending jolts of arousal to both women's cores. Regina's fingertips dug into Emma's sides as the kiss deepened, her tongue working against Emma's as both women battled for dominance. When Emma at last acquiesced, Regina nipped at the blonde's lower lip before continuing to plunder her mouth, exploring every inch and tasting her girlfriend thoroughly on her tongue.

"We … we have to go," Emma said at last, pulling back and panting slightly.

"I don't want to," Regina whined playfully, reaching up and pecking Emma's slightly swollen lips again.

"We have to look for our son's grandfather," Emma reminded her, arms still looped around Regina's neck.

"He already has two mothers, Snow White and Prince Charming as grandparents and a baby brother or sister on the way. How greedy is he?" Regina joked.

"I know but we owe it to Neal to find Mr Gold. I mean, he did help me make Henry," Emma pointed out.

"Don't remind me," Regina growled. She didn't need to think about any more of Emma's past lovers that day.

"Sorry," Emma said. "I promise to make you forget all about him later using just my tongue."

"Fine," Regina mock grumbled, "but I'm holding you to that, ok? If you fail, I will make you do it again. And again. And again."

"Sounds like a perfect evening," Emma said, stealing one more kiss before stepping reluctantly away from the brunette. "Now, let's go and find Mr Gold."


	15. 03-16 - It's Not Easy Being Green

A/N: It's going to get harder and harder to write these scenes with that pesky Robin Hood rocking up all the bloody time. I'm sure I can work something out though! Goodness knows how Season 4 is going to go when Hook and Emma are official. Ah well, I love a challenge!

* * *

So for this chapter, please pretend after the fight with Zelena that only Emma goes to check on Regina. Pre-established SwanQueen. NSFW.

"Regina, are you ok?" Emma asked, sprinting into the clocktower and taking the stairs three at a time.

Regina grunted an answer, pushing herself up off the ground. Emma rushed to her side, looping her arm around Regina and helping the bruised woman to her feet.

"Thanks," she groaned.

"What happened?" Emma asked, worry evident in her tone as she looked at her dishevelled, dust-covered girlfriend.

"She tried to take my heart," Regina said, leaning against the brick wall and rubbing her chest where, seconds earlier, her sister's hand had been rummaging around.

"Well then it's a good job I was keeping it safe for you wasn't it," Emma said with a small smile. "How did you know to protect it?"

"My mother taught me a long time ago that love is weakness. I needed to enter into the fight without fear of losing the ones I love. Or them losing me. Without my heart in my chest, I can't fully feel, you see. And she can't crush it."

"Well I'm glad you're alive as a result of that advice but your mother was wrong about one thing. Love isn't weakness, it's strength," Emma said.

"How so?" Regina asked, pushing herself off the wall and leading the way out of the clocktower, Emma on her heels.

"Love, family, friends. They're the reasons we're fighting so hard against Zelena. We're trying to protect the people we love and that is the best motivation we will ever have to do anything."

"So why is the Wicked Witch fighting us back so hard?" Regina asked.

"Maybe because she wants somebody to love too," Emma suggested.

"She's got a funny way of showing it," Regina growled as she stepped out into the street and surveyed the debris littering the road in the aftermath of the battle.

"Well, so did you when I first showed up," Emma pointed out.

"I didn't want you to love me," Regina barked, her cheeks colouring slightly.

"Tough," Emma teased, nudging her shoulder against Regina's as the two of them walked towards the edge of town.

"So even as a cold hearted bitch you couldn't resist me," Regina replied. "How is that my fault?"

"It's not, and I'm glad I couldn't," Emma said.

The two walked in silence as they reached the edge of the woodland. Emma took the lead as they followed a well-worn track deeper into the forest. After about fifteen minutes, Emma stepped off the path and led Regina to a fallen tree. Crouching down beside the large, mossy log, she dug in the earth until her fingertips scraped the top of a wooden box. Lifting it up, Emma brushed the soil from the carved lid and opened it.

"Thanks," Regina said, picking up her heart and feeling the organ beat, strong and reassuring, in her palm. Taking a deep breath, she plunged her own hand into her chest, gasping with pain as her body reluctantly accepted the intrusion.

"Better?" Emma asked, looking concernedly into Regina's eyes as the Mayor raised her head to meet the emerald gaze.

Instead of replying, Regina decided to show the blonde how she felt. Emma let out a whimper as her back collided heavily with a tree behind her, Regina pressed hard against her front, their mouths sealed together in a passionate kiss. Both women could feel the revitalisation within Regina, the way her body vibrated with life and love as clothes began to drop to the forest floor.

Regina wasn't usually one for al fresco sex but as soon as her heart had been returned to her chest, she knew she couldn't wait another second. She unsnapped Emma's bra just as the blonde herself was wrestling with the zipper on Regina's skirt, her shirt already dangling from her shoulders. As soon as Emma's pearly white breasts were revealed, her mouth descended, capturing a pert nipple and laving it softly just as the leather skirt pooled around her ankles.

Emma moaned, throwing back her head and hitting the trunk of the tree as Regina's teeth grazed her sensitive nipple. Fingers tangled in brown locks, Emma relished the feeling of the eager mouth paying homage to her chest. Soon however, Regina needed more. Fingertips fumbled the button of Emma's jeans and between them the two women managed to push the skin-tight denim down far enough for Regina to reach where she wanted to be most.

Not bothering to remove Emma's panties, Regina simply pushed the lace aside, her fingers instantly coming into contact with hot, wet flesh.

"Fuck!" Emma cried out as she felt two fingers thrust into her without warning.

Smiling unapologetically, Regina kissed Emma hard as her fingers sped up. Emma clung onto Regina's shoulders to steady herself, so powerful were the former Queen's passionate actions. Rough bark scraped her bare back but Emma didn't care. She began to push back, impaling herself on the fingers pistoning in and out of her as Regina's mouth fell to her neck, biting and licking the sweat-slicked skin there.

"More," Emma panted, her orgasm teetering just out of reach as Regina's mouth returned to her nipples.

Wordlessly, Regina curled a third finger, joining the other two as they slid through Emma's juices in and out of the clenching channel.

Unlike at their homes, at least in the woods they didn't have to be quiet. The bark may have been uncomfortable. The cool spring air may have nipped at their flesh. The darkness of the thick trees may have made it hard to see one another. The position may not have been idea. But at least Emma didn't have to hold back when she came.

Never once stopping her thrusts, Regina looked up into her girlfriend's face as a scream filled the air. Emma's eyes were closed in ecstasy, her hair tousled and cheeks flushed. Her chest rose and fell heavily as her legs shuddered around Regina's wrist. At last, Emma dropped a hand from Regina's shoulders, pushing weakly at Regina's arm to indicate she was too sensitive for any more stimulation. Complying at once, Regina slowly slid her fingers from Emma's tender sex and pulled the ruined lace panties back into place.

"Wow," Emma groaned, opening her eyes lazily and smiling down at Regina who was now tugging up her jeans.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," Regina said softly as she straightened up, buttoning Emma's jeans.

"S'okay," Emma slurred. "It was worth it. That was … yeah. Wow."

Regina chuckled at her girlfriend's post-orgasmic inability to form sentences and settled for kissing her lightly on the lips, picking up the rest of their scattered clothes, before she used her magic to whisk them back to the mansion.

"Why didn't you just do this ten minutes ago?" Emma asked as she found herself in the middle of the Mayoral bedroom, purple smoke fading from around them.

"Couldn't wait," Regina shrugged, removing her unbuttoned shirt and tossing her clothes towards the laundry hamper before she stalked towards Emma who had sat down on the bed.

"Or you liked us having sex outside," Emma teased as Regina straddled her. "Is that yet another kink of yours, my Queen?"

"Hardly," Regina scoffed. "Although I did like the way you," she swallowed, "screamed."

"Me too," Emma said, her eyes already darkening with arousal as Regina unclipped her bra and dropped it to the floor. "Although I wasn't such a fan of the tree bark."

"Wimp," Regina smiled, waving her hand behind Emma and healing the reddened and raw skin.

"Much better," Emma said. "Thanks."

"Any time, my love. Now, isn't it about time you did something for me?"

Emma grinned salaciously up at her girlfriend before flipping the two of them over in one, fluid move. Regina quirked an eyebrow, impressed but soon her face slackened as Emma's mouth covered her waiting sex.

When Regina came, she had to clap her hand over her mouth, swallowing her cries of pleasure so as not to disturb Henry. Emma didn't mind as she watched from between Regina's thighs, smears of the brunette's essence coating her chin as the older woman shuddered to her peak.


	16. 03-17 - The Jolly Roger

A/N: ah Regina teaching Emma magic. How sweet. Clearly I stopped them before the lesson really got started though. NSFW.

* * *

"Seriously? You're going to pretend everyone doesn't see the yearning looks and doe eyes?" Regina scoffed as Emma stood before her, hands on hips.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked, her forehead furrowed.

"Hook acts like a besotted puppy dog when he's around you. And you're no better," Regina said, turning back to her trunk and rummaging around for the spell book she was hoping to use.

"Hook's pathetic," Emma said. "I appreciate him bringing me back here and I do think he's good with Henry but if he thinks anything more is going to happen between us, he is going to be sorely disappointed."

"How so?" Regina asked, turning back around with an ancient tome in her hands.

It was now or never. Emma took a deep breath.

"I'm not interested in Hook," Emma said, stepping forward and taking the book from Regina, tossing it carelessly onto the chest.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked, confused at the sudden proximity of the blonde and the intense look in her eyes.

"I'm interested in you," Emma said, her voice little more than a whisper.

There was silence for several moments, both women trying to work out where to go from there.

"You … you're … I don't understand," Regina stuttered.

"Don't you?" Emma asked, her confidence growing in the knowledge that Regina hadn't blasted her with a fireball so far. "You say you see how I look at Hook. Does that mean you haven't noticed the way I look at you?"

Regina gulped, her mind racing back through her last few memories of her and Emma alone together. Those emerald eyes, piercing and true, fixed on her own more often than she realised, warmth and friendliness and something more radiating from them every time.

"How long?" Regina asked, her voice quiet and unsure.

"Since Neverland," Emma admitted. "When we finally started working well together. When we finally became a team. When we finally started accepting one another as Henry's other mother, I guess. I've never been attracted to women before and to be honest, when I realised what this was, what I was feeling, I was scared shitless. I didn't know how to react. But now? Now I know what I want."

"And what's that?" Regina asked softly.

"You."

No more words were needed as Emma slowly moved closer to Regina, stepping into her personal space and dropping a sweet kiss to Regina's parted lips. Instinctively Regina's hands drifted up to rest on Emma's hipbones as the kiss continued and she was surprised to feel a jolt of arousal at the heat radiating from the blonde's body, even through her gloves.

Regina may not have been aware of her feelings for the blonde before a few moments ago but one thing was for certain. Right now, she wanted nothing else in the world but Emma Swan's lips on hers.

The kiss deepened, Emma's tongue pushing for entrance which Regina granted at once. A moan filled the vault as the blonde tasted Regina on her tongue for the first time. Stepping closer into Regina, Emma forced the brunette to stumble a little as her knees hit the chest behind her.

"Sit," Emma mumbled, their lips barely separated.

Regina did at once, Emma stepping into the 'v' between her legs as the kiss continued. Taking advantage of the slight height difference, Emma took control of the kiss. With hands on either side of Regina's face, Emma tilted her head backwards, working her mouth harder against Regina's as fingernails dug into her hips, a sure sign that Regina was just as into the kiss as the blonde was.

"Regina," Emma gasped as they broke apart, breathless, a few minutes later.

"Yes, Emma," Regina said, her voice low and sultry as she looked up into the flushed face above her.

"I need you."

Regina nodded silently as she pulled off her own blood red gloves. Emma's heart pounded in her chest as she watched Regina reach up to unwrap her scarf before unbuttoning her jacket. The sound of the black leather dropping to the floor spurred Emma into action and she quickly tugged off her own gloves followed by her plaid shirt. By the time she was fiddling with her jeans button, Regina was sat clad only in a white lace underwear set, watching.

"Fuck," Emma gasped as she looked up from tugging her jeans from her ankles and registered at last that Regina was sat before her, almost completely naked.

"Eloquent as always, dear," Regina said, but the bite in her tone was softer than usual.

"You're gorgeous," Emma murmured as she stepped back to stand between Regina's legs, hands running up and down the smooth skin of toned arms.

"So are you," Regina husked, her own hands resting once more on Emma's slender waist, fingertips toying with the elastic of the purple panties resting there.

Their mouths met once more, the kisses shorter and more desperate as their hands began to explore each other's bodies. Regina gasped as Emma unclasped her bra and pinched a dark pink nipple before shuddering with delight as a mouth enveloped her other nipple. Arching her back into the blonde's touch, Regina leaned back against the wall behind the chest, her heart hammering in her ribcage as she watched Emma's mouth devotedly caress her skin. She had never felt so aroused by someone playing with her breasts before but already her sex felt like it was on fire, needy and desperate for attention.

"Emma," Regina moaned after a while.

The blonde's head nodded against her breast before Emma sank onto her knees, trailing kisses down Regina's flat stomach as she did so. Brown eyes darkened with lust as she watched Emma run her tongue along the top of her panties before tugging lightly on the elastic with her teeth.

"Off," Emma commanded, rocking back on her heels so Regina could remove her last remaining scrap of clothing.

"Do it yourself," Regina replied, an eyebrow arched challengingly. "No, no," she said as Emma reached for the lace. "With magic."

"How?" Emma asked. She may have performed magic in the past but she had never quite mastered how to do it consciously.

"Will it," Regina said, her intense gaze boring into Emma's.

The blonde nodded once and closed her eyes. She imagined Regina. She pictured the woman spread bare before her, a glistening, pink sex open and waiting for her. She remembered the way Regina smelt just moments before.

"Impressive," Regina purred.

Emma opened her eyes and her jaw dropped. Sat before her was Regina, legs wide apart and her most intimate parts displayed to Emma.

"Fuck," the sheriff said again before leaning forwards and covering Regina's sex with her mouth.

It was ecstasy. Regina had never felt so alive, so turned on, so wanted. Emma's mouth worked slowly at first, hands resting on Regina's thighs. The brunette watched with hooded eyes as the younger woman's head moved between her spread thighs, her tongue worshipping every inch of the brunette's sex. Her labia were licked, nibbled lightly, and sucked into a hot, wet mouth. Her clit was teased mercilessly with a pointed tongue before being laved with the flat of it, soothed back to a steady throb of arousal. Her entrance was circled, teased, entered, juices gathered on the tongue and smeared over Emma's face as the blonde began to work faster.

Needing to get even closer to the brunette, Emma picked up each of Regina's thighs and threw them over her shoulders, wrapping her arms around to grasp the delectable, mayoral ass. Nuzzling her nose even deeper, she couldn't help but groan as a new rush of wetness hit her chin. Regina was getting close and the blonde couldn't wait to push her over the edge. She turned her attention to Regina's clit, capturing it between her teeth and lips before flickering her tongue over the tortured nub. Thighs clamped over her ears as the body above her began to shudder. Unrelenting in her movement, Emma tightened her grip on Regina's ass cheeks, pulling her mouth impossibly closer as the brunette began to grind back against her, pushing herself into Emma's face as her orgasm peaked.

The cry reverberated off the walls, echoing up the dark corridors to the vault above as Regina's body quaked and trembled with pleasure. When at last her thighs relaxed and released Emma's head, the blonde moved away, licking Regina's juices from her lips and wiping the rest on the back of her hand as she looked up in the satiated face above her.

"Now that was magic," Regina murmured.


	17. 03-18 - Bleeding Through

A/N: what if MM's speech had spurred Regina to go to Emma not Robin. If only! Cute NSFW.

* * *

"But it is," Mary Margaret implored, leaning forwards and taking both of Regina's hands in her own. "I know you and you feel things deeply. With or without it you feel thing with your whole soul. Don't let anything hold you back."

Regina looked into the bright green eyes before her and wondered. Would Mary Margaret be encouraging her to pursue love if she knew the woman who made her heart throb with want, who made her feel like the most important person in the world, who made her feel loved again? Those eyes, so like her mother's, that bore straight into Regina's soul and understood and accepted every part of her, both good and … evil.

"Go to her."

"What?" Regina asked, snapping out of her reverie at the softly spoken words.

"Emma," Mary Margaret prompted. "Go to her and tell her how you feel."

Regina opened and closed her mouth several times but no words came out. In the end, she nodded once and stood from the table, sweeping wordlessly from the room as the pixie brunette watched with a smile on her face.

* * *

Regina wrung her chilled hands and she waited for Emma to answer the doorbell. Despite it not being in her chest, Regina could feel her heart racing in anticipation. She wondered what it might look like in that moment, wherever Zelena was keeping it.

"Hey," Emma grinned as she opened the door and saw a distracted looking Regina. "Are you ok?"

"Can we talk?" Regina asked, stepping into the hotel room and pulling off her scarf.

"Sure," Emma nodded, gesturing to the end of the bed as she herself took the chair by the desk.

Gulping as she looked at the proffered seating, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. Why did Emma have to be in a room with only a bed in it when they had this conversation? Regina cast her eyes around the small hotel bedroom and suddenly remembered why Emma was staying at Granny's and not her parents'.

"Where's Henry?" Regina asked.

"He's gone out for ice cream with David and Hook," Emma replied. "Why? Did you come to see him?"

"No," Regina said, shaking her head and looking down at her fidgeting hands. "I came to see you."

"What about?" Emma asked, her face open and waiting as she looked at the woman before her.

"Have you ever realised something and not understood what it means?" Regina asked, pushing on before Emma could answer the confusing question. "I mean, have you ever suddenly noticed something, well, someone who you hadn't before and not known what to do?"

"Erm … I'm not sure what you mean," Emma frowned.

"What do you do when you realise you love someone?" Regina asked at last.

Emma's eyes widened comically. "You're coming to me about advice with Robin Hood?"

"What? Robin? No!" Regina exclaimed, standing up from the bed and walking over to the window and looking down into the town square below.

"Then who?" Emma frowned as she watched the other woman now silhouetted against the failing evening light.

"You, Emma," Regina whispered as she turned back to look intently at the blonde.

The silence magnified every sound in the room. The distant drip of the faucet in the ensuite, a car tooting its horn on the road outside, the thud of footsteps from another guest moving down the corridor.

"Me?" Emma asked after a long pause.

"You."

"You love me?" Emma said, her face confused and uncertain.

"I think so," Regina nodded. "To be honest, it's been so long since I've been in love I'm not entirely sure and I don't even have my heart right now but, yes, Emma, I think I love you."

Emma launched herself from her seat, across the room and into Regina's arms. Their kiss was furious and desperate, tongues instantly invading the other's mouth as they battled for dominance. Regina sat heavily on the window ledge, Emma pressing her back against the cold glass as she threaded her fingers into dark locks.

"Wait," Regina gasped, her hand resting gently on Emma's chest.

"What?" Emma panted, only pulling back an inch so her breath still ghosted over Regina's lips.

"Hook."

It was only one word but Emma knew what the brunette meant.

"It's one sided," Emma said. "I've never been interested."

The kiss resumed, each woman tasting the other again as if they couldn't get enough. Regina's teeth nibbled over Emma's pale lips before she sucked the lower one into her mouth, tugging slightly before releasing it and kissing the blonde hard.

"Wait," Emma said.

This time it was Regina who looked disgruntled at the interruption. "What?"

"Robin."

"Smells like forest," Regina scoffed before she pulled Emma back towards her by the lapels of her jacket.

The awkwardness Regina had felt at the bed's presence a few minutes before became one of immense gratitude as Emma laid down upon the crisp white sheets, her body naked and ready. Regina crawled up the slender woman, settling above her and rocking her core against Emma's stomach. The blonde hissed with delight as she felt the wetness sliding over her skin, thighs clenching in anticipation.

"Can I ask you something?" Emma asked, reaching up and lacing her fingers through Regina's, holding their hands together on her chest between them.

"Of course," Regina nodded.

"What does it feel like? Without a heart, I mean. How can you feel … anything?"

"It's different, dulled almost," Regina shrugged. "I still feel the emotions but they're muffled I suppose, less sharp. But I can still sense them. I still know what I feel, what I want."

"We're going to get your heart back, Regina. I promise you," Emma said earnestly. "And until then, how about this," she moved their joined hands so they were resting over her own heart, "feels for the both of us."

Regina had never had a _good_ first time. Daniel had been just a clueless as she had been. Leopold was aggressive and forceful, almost bringing her to tears. Graham had been, well, controlled by her. I guess you could say his heart wasn't in it. But Emma was different. The touch of Emma's fingers set Regina's skin on fire, her toes curling as they skimmed up her inner thighs, teasing her for a moment before the blonde began to pleasure her. Emma knew what she needed, she knew how to touch her in every, wonderful, intimate place. Her tongue worked her perfectly, flickering over her tender clit as Regina's hips rocked insistently against her mouth. When she came, her brown eyes locked on Emma's green ones as the blonde looked up from between her legs, her mouth still clamped over her core as the orgasm tore through her body.

Regina was worried she wouldn't be able to please Emma the way the sheriff had pleased her minutes earlier and her absent heart raced faster as she skated down between spread, eager thighs.

"Hey," Emma said, catching Regina's arm and lifting her chin so the brunette was looking at her. "You're going to be amazing, I just know it."

Regina nodded and smiled as she settled herself before Emma's bare sex. The blonde was right, again. As soon as Regina's lips touched the hot, slick flesh, instinct took over and soon Emma was moaning and cursing in pleasure, writhing on the bed as Regina's fingers curled deep inside her, stroking her walls as her orgasm slammed into her, making her vision go white.

They lay side by side in the now dark bedroom, chests rising and falling steadily as they caught their breaths. Eventually Emma rolled onto her side, nuzzling her face into Regina's neck. The woman smelt of sex, apples and magic.

"I love you too," Emma murmured.


	18. 03-19 - A Curious Thing

A/N: If this had really happened, I'm pretty sure the entire SwanQueen fandom would have had a heart attack!

* * *

"Mom!" Henry shouted out, dropping to the floor beside the Mayor.

"Regina!" Emma cried, also moving to the brunette's side as she lay lifeless on the floor.

Kneeling beside the unconscious woman, Emma stroked several strands of dark brown hair away from her sweaty brow. Henry backed out of the way, watching his two mothers.

"Regina, can you hear me?" Emma pleaded desperately, searching the beautiful face for any hint of movement or life. There was nothing. Not a ghost of a breath on her full, parted lips. Not any movement in her chest as her lungs lay lifeless and empty.

"No," Emma murmured. "Not like this. You've come too far. You're good now, Regina. You're going to get your happy ending."

She acted without thinking, without any conscious idea of what her movement might do. Even if she had thought about it, she would never have even considered what was about to happen within the realm of possibility. It was just … instinct.

Leaning down, Emma placed a soft kiss on Regina's damp forehead, her lips brushing lightly against the skin. She pulled away, sighing softly as she turned to look at Henry, Snow and Charming who were all watching anxiously from behind her.

"She's gone."

"Emma!" Snow gasped, her hand on her own chest as a wave washed over her.

"What?" Emma asked, concerned as a confused expression flickered over David's face too.

"Our memories. They're back," Snow said, looking first at Emma and then past her to the woman still lying on the floor.

"How?" Emma frowned.

No one said anything, all of them turning to look at Regina, holding their breath.

She took a shuddering gasp. Oxygen rushed back to her lungs as she sucked in great gulps of air. Her brow furrowed as she took in the ceiling of a warehouse and the memories of her sister's attack flooded back. Turning her head to the side, Regina saw Emma kneeling beside her with Henry, Snow and Charming just behind, all of them watching intently.

"Emma?" Regina asked. "What happened?"

"Um," Emma began, unsure exactly how to explain what appeared to have transpired. "I think I broke the curse, again."

"With Henry?" Regina asked, pushing herself up onto her elbows and looking towards her son, recognition and love at last reflected in his eyes.

"No," Emma shook her head slightly, her cheeks pinking.

"Then how …" She trailed off, realisation dawning on her at last. "Me?"

Emma shrugged but said nothing. She didn't even know where to begin with what was racing through her head.

Just as Regina opened her mouth to speak, Robin Hood charged into the warehouse, running to Regina's side and embracing the woman.

"I'm so glad you're safe," he whispered, kissing her cheek and releasing her. Regina's nose wrinkled as the bristles of his beard brushed uncomfortably against her cheek. "What happened?"

"It's a long story. And right now, I'd like to get out of this warehouse and spend some time with my son, now he knows who I am," Regina said, turning to smile at Henry who moved past his blonde mother and threw himself into her arms.

Emma watched wordlessly as Henry helped Regina to her feet and the two of them left the warehouse, Robin looping his arm around Regina's waist as they walked. Emma stared after them, still kneeling on the hard floor.

"Emma?" Snow said softly, placing a hand on Emma's shoulder and rousing the blonde from her thoughts. "Are you ok?"

"No," Emma said, shaking her head. "What the hell just happened?"

"I think you know," David said, standing calmly beside his wife as they both looked down at their daughter.

"But … how?" Emma asked. "I mean … how? Regina? Wouldn't I have known? Don't we have to, you know, be together or something?"

"True love comes in the most unexpected of places," Snow shrugged. "Look at me and your father."

"Yes but the Saviour and the Evil Queen? I mean, not even Rumplestiltskin could have predicted that," Emma said, pushing herself to her feet and dusting herself off.

"Perhaps not," Snow said as she and Charming fell into step beside Emma and the three of them left the warehouse. "But I think you need to talk to Regina about what just happened."

"What the hell am I supposed to say to her? 'Hi Regina. Turns out you're my true love because I broke the curse by kissing you so now we should be together.' I mean, come on guys."

"Is that what you want?" David asked. "To be with Regina?"

"I … I don't know," Emma admitted. "I hadn't even thought about it until five minutes ago. I mean, I know Henry wants us to be a proper family and sure she's hot and everything. I'm not blind, I know her ass is …" Emma trailed off, the blush returning to her cheeks as her parents looked knowingly at each other.

"Talk to her," Snow urged. "Find out how she feels about what has come to light. You won't know what she's feeling until you ask her. Just be honest with each other, ok?"

"What about Robin?" Emma asked.

"Another question for Regina," David said kindly.

Emma nodded and looked up at the building the three of them had been wordlessly walking towards. The familiar, twinkling lights of Granny's greeting them as always as they headed up the path and into the busy diner.

Emma spotted Regina at once, sat in a booth with Robin, Roland and Henry. She stood, rooted in the doorway until a gentle nudge from her mother in the small of the back prompted her into action.

"Regina, can I have a word?" Emma asked interrupting a story Robin was telling about moss and tree bark.

"Of course," Regina said, seemingly glad of the excuse to break away from the dull, forest-dweller's story.

Henry watched them go, a knowing look in his eyes.

"What's up?" Regina asked as she and Emma stepped into the small corridor at the back of Granny's.

"Um …," Emma said, unsure quite where to start. "I just think we should talk."

"About the fact that you're my true love?"

Emma balked, her eyes widening at the openness of the brunette. She had not expected Regina to be so willing to accept what had transpired in the warehouse.

"Er … yeah," Emma nodded.

"Did it surprise you?"

"Yes. Why? Did you already know?" Emma asked, frowning once more.

"I had an inkling," Regina admitted.

"How?"

"We destroyed the trigger together. We made an eclipse happen in Neverland. These kinds of joint magical feats, they're not exactly normal, Emma. In fact, I've never heard of anyone achieving either one before. But I've also never heard of two magical true loves before. When I got to thinking about it, I began to wonder what could possibly have made us so powerful together. It didn't take me long to figure out what had happened."

"But true love?" Emma asked. "I mean, how did we not know?"

"Seriously?" Regina scoffed, leaning against the wall and crossing her arms. Emma gulped as the movement pressed Regina's breasts together, her shirt offering a tantalising view of her cleavage. "Well, I guess that reaction says it all."

Emma opened and closed her mouth several times like a fish before stuttering some incoherent sounds.

"Have you never been attracted to a woman before?" Regina asked, her tone softening as she watched Emma's cheeks flare red.

Wordlessly, Emma shook her head.

"It's ok to be scared, to not know what this is, to worry about how people might react but that doesn't mean what you're feeling is wrong," Regina said, stepping forwards and taking each of Emma's hands in her own. "Love doesn't discriminate in any way. Gender, race, class. It doesn't matter. What matters is destiny, fate. Regardless of the twists and turns life has thrown at us, it seems this is what the universe had planned. You and me. True loves."

"How are you so calm about this?" Emma asked, looking earnestly into brown eyes.

"I guess I've had a little more time to process," Regina shrugged, stroking her thumbs over the backs of Emma's hands. "And I've dated women before so that's not a concern for me. Pus, you might not have been aware of quite how many times I found your glazed eyes staring at my ass over the years but whether you knew it or not, you were, _are,_ attracted to me Emma."

"I … I am," Emma nodded, her gaze drifting down to plump lips before her.

Regina waited, knowing it was important for Emma to make the first move. They may be destined to be together but the Mayor knew it would be a slow process if Emma got scared off.

Emma blinked, knowing exactly what was about to happen. Her stomach twisted strangely as she realised she wanted what was about to happen. She really wanted it. She licked her lips unconsciously and Regina's eyes darkened at the sight. Emma leaned slowly forward, bringing her mouth down and softly touching her lips against Regina's.

The brunette couldn't help but whimper at the touch, the soft caress of Emma's mouth against her own as the Sheriff stepped forwards, their bodies pressed together at last. Emma's hands fell to Regina's waist, pulling her a little closer as their mouths moved slowly, carefully against each other. Regina dragged her own hands up Emma's toned arms, encircling her hands around the blonde's neck as her lips parted. Emma's upper lips slid between the two and Regina sucked on it, slowly. When Emma's tongue first peeked into Regina's mouth, a moan escaped her as she tasted the older woman, pulling her even closer as their tongues stroked one another.

"Moms!"

They broke apart just in time. Henry rounded the corner of the corridor as Regina was straightening her jacket and Emma wiped the trace of dark red lipstick from her mouth.

"Come on, everyone's waiting for you. They want to discuss our next move against Zelena," Henry said, ignoring the blush on his mothers' cheeks and their tousled hair.

"Right," Regina nodded. "We'll be right there."

Emma went to follow her son as he returned to the diner but a hand stilled her progress.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Go on a date with me," Regina asked simply.

Emma hesitated before a beautiful smile blossomed on her lips. "I'd love to," she grinned, leaning back towards Regina and placing a final, chaste kiss to the corner of her mouth. "But just so you know, I don't put out on the first date."

"That's because you haven't been on a date with me yet," Regina said, the tip of her tongue poking out to trace her upper lip seductively.

Emma groaned, her thighs clenched together as she took a deep breath and followed Regina as the brunette swept out into the diner and the rest of Storybrooke.


	19. 03-20 - Kansas

A/N: another established SwanQueen. But no sex because Zelena is threatening them all and it just seemed weird to make the two lovely ladies stop caring about that and have wild passionate times in a hospital corridor.

* * *

"Doesn't matter how it just happened," Emma said, her eyes desperately avoiding Regina's which were burning into her. She hadn't exactly kissed Hook after all. But apparently Zelena's curse didn't distinguish between a passionate embrace and life saving mouth-to-mouth and now she was powerless, her magic ripped from her. She had lost.

"We need to head to the Wicked Witch's farm now. We might still have a chance to steal back one of the ingredients before she casts this time travel spell," Charming suggested.

Hook nodded wordlessly and stepped aside in the hospital corridor, waiting for Emma to walk ahead of him.

"I'll catch you up," Emma said, with a brief nod to Hook and a reassuring smile to her father. "Henry, can you go back to the apartment and bolt the door. We'll let you know as soon as anything happens."

Henry nodded and turned to hug his brunette mother who was standing silently beside him, her face stony.

As soon as the two women were alone in the corridor, Emma turned to Regina.

"I can explain."

"Can you?" Regina snapped, folding her arms and glowering at Emma.

"I didn't kiss him," Emma said defensively.

"Oh really?" Regina asked. "Then how do you explain losing your magic if it was Hook's lips Zelena cursed? Did you just fall down and accidentally land on his mouth? Or did the pirate's creepy flirting finally wear you down."

"No!" Emma said, stepping towards Regina and placing a hand on each shoulder.

"Get off me," Regina spat, twisting herself out of Emma's grasp and stalking off down the corridor. Emma felt her heart clench. In all the time she had known Regina, in all the time they had been sleeping together, the brunette had never once pulled away from her touch.

"Regina," Emma sighed. "I … ok, yes, our lips touched but it's not what you think."

Regina said nothing, her back turned towards Emma. She didn't trust herself not to cry if she saw those pleading green eyes at that moment.

"Zelena threw Hook into a well. He was underwater for so long he stopped breathing. As soon as I pulled him out, I realised why Zelena had done it. She knew I wasn't going to let him die and so I was forced to give him mouth-to-mouth. It wasn't a kiss, Gina," Emma said, her hand lightly touching Regina's shoulder again, making the older woman flinch slightly. "I couldn't not save Killian, not after he brought me back to you. He's the reason we're together again, right?"

The sob echoed up the corridor as Regina's tears finally fell. Emma moved around to face the brunette and pulled her into a tight hug. Regina wriggled backwards at first but soon gave up, the familiar warmth and strength of Emma's arms making her cry harder.

"I would never do that to you," Emma murmured, stroking Regina's hair as the older woman buried her face into her neck, warm tears wetting the skin there.

"I … I just thought …" She trailed off.

"You thought wrong," Emma said kindly, leaning back and looking intently into Regina's eyes. "I know we've never exactly defined our relationship but that doesn't mean I am in any way interested in anyone else, especially Hook. I don't want anyone but you lying beside me when I wake up every morning Regina. I can't imagine my life with anyone but you by my side. I don't want to live another second with you thinking I might not want you, with you doubting what this is, what we are."

"What do you mean?" Regina asked, wiping her tear-stained face as she looked up at Emma.

"This is terrible timing and I know we've got to go and put an end to whatever your psycho sister has planned for us but I don't care. Regina," Emma said just as she dropped to one knee. Regina's hand flew to her mouth, her bloodshot eyes wide as she realised what was about to happen. "Regina, will you marry me?"

The hospital corridor was deserted, the distant beep of heart rate machines the only sound as Emma looked up into Regina's face, waiting patiently for the answer.

"Yes."

The whisper was so quiet Emma almost missed it. But she saw Regina's lips move, her face lighting up as the realisation set in.

Emma stood up and launched herself into Regina's arms. Their lips met in a passionate clash of teeth and tongue, their mouths trying to convey their love for each other as they stood locked against each other's bodies.

"We … we have to go," Regina said breathlessly when they reluctantly broke apart several minutes later.

"I know," Emma nodded. "And when we've whipped your sister's ass, I'm coming straight over to yours and we are celebrating. Together. Alone," she added, raising an eyebrow salaciously.

Regina chuckled and slipped her hand into the blonde's. "Come on," she said, tugging her fiancée towards the exit.


	20. 03-21 - Snow Drifts

A/N: I know this is not an original idea but I wanted to have a go at it myself. I hope you enjoy it! This is the first of two by the way. The second part and final chapter of this Missed SwanQueen Moments collection should be posted tomorrow.

* * *

"Ah, ah," the Evil Queen singsonged as her prisoner struggled fruitlessly. "You're not going anywhere. Snow White may have left the party early but I suspect your night has just begun. Take her away," she instructed her guards, standing aside as her black knights manhandled the princess out of the ballroom.

Glancing around one final time, Regina smirked at King Midas as she stalked after the delectable ass encased in red silk being dragged away.

The carriage ride back to her castle had never felt longer. Regina fiddled impatiently with a loose thread on her black dress as her horses galloped through the forest. At last she heard the familiar clatter of hooves on flagstones which signalled they had arrived in the courtyard. Before her knight had even stepped down from the driver's seat, Regina had flung the door wide open, walking quickly into her castle with several armoured men hurrying along behind her.

"Take her to my chambers," she instructed over her shoulders as she reached her dressing room where one of her servants was waiting for her. The knights behind her nodded wordlessly and returned to the carriage to collect the prisoner.

Regina said nothing as she walked past her servant, the girl ducking her head and averting her eyes as the Evil Queen threw open a large chest and began to rummage around inside.

"Get me my black slip," Regina said as she began to place the instruments on the floor. "And I want my hair re-braided."

"Yes your majesty," the girl said before she scuttled off to get what she would need.

Fifteen minutes later, Regina ran her hands over the smooth silk and looked once more in the ornate silver mirror.

"You truly are the fairest of them all."

"Shut up Genie," Regina snarled, waving her hand to force the face to disappear before she turned towards the door which led to her bed chambers.

"I no longer need you tonight," Regina said to the girl who was still standing in the shadows. "I shall see you tomorrow morning at 8am sharp. I have a meeting I must prepare for."

"Yes, your majesty," the girl nodded before slipping silently from the room.

Regina took a deep breath. Tucking the box she had filled under her arm, she turned the handle and entered.

"Regina?"

The Queen scowled. What was it with this prisoner and her lack of respect? No one called her Regina except her father.

"Need I remind you who I am?" Regina asked as she stepped into the room and walked steadily towards the woman standing at the base of her bed.

"No, but I'd like you to tell me what the hell I'm doing here," Emma replied, looking around the luxurious chambers several black knights had unceremoniously pushed her into minutes before before back at Regina who was now wearing a sexy black slip. The change of outfit made Emma's brow furrow.

"I'm the Queen," Regina said, pulling herself up to her full height. She immediately regretted taking off her heels.

"Yeah, I got that," Emma nodded. "But what am I doing in your bedroom."

"You are to be silent now or I will make you be silent," Regina said, tired of the blonde's questions and wanting to regain the upper hand.

Emma opened her mouth but the glint in Regina's eye made her realise she probably ought not to speak. She closed her mouth again.

"Strip."

"What?"

"Strip."

The repeat did not help Emma understand.

"Strip?"

"Yes," Regina nodded. "Undress. Remove your clothes. Whatever you want to call it."

There was a pause.

"You brought me here for sex?"

Who was this Princess Leia? Regina thought to herself. She knew her sexual practices were well known throughout the land and she had no problem with her reputation. Many of her lovers might not have come to her willingly but she had certainly never had any complaints by the end of the night.

"Why else would you be in my chambers?" Regina asked, eyeing the disobedient blonde. She was starting to think this was a bad idea. If her core hadn't been burning with desire she might have considered throwing the woman into the dungeons. But there was something about her, something intoxicating.

"I … I didn't know you were into … women," Emma finished lamely, her cheeks reddening as her brain processed her situation.

"What kingdom did you say you were from?" Regina asked, her suspicions mounting.

"I, erm, it's far from here. Like, really far," Emma stuttered.

"I think I know our land fairly well," Regina said, stalking around to her bedside table and placing down the box she had been carrying. "Try me."

"Alderann," Emma replied.

Regina paused as she lifted the items from the box.

"You're lying," she said as she turned back to look at the blonde, her eyes narrowed. "There is no such place. Who are you? Are you even a princess?"

"Does it matter?" Emma asked a little defensively. "You want me for sex, right? Why do you care if I'm royal blood or not?"

Regina regarded her ballsy prisoner. Tendrils of blonde hair had begun to fall from her bun, her cheeks still flushed and sparkling green eyes looked challengingly at Regina who began to walk back towards the centre of the room.

"I suppose not," Regina conceded. "So, strip."

Emma gulped. She glanced between the version of Regina stood before her and the collection of instruments and equipment she had just watched being laid out on the bedside table. Her gut tightened. And not in an unpleasant way. Emma had never denied her attraction to the Mayor of Storybrooke. Sure, she had fantasised about Regina as she touched herself, she had stared a little too long in council meetings, she had dreamed about taking Regina over the woman's desk. But faced with the reality, the evil reality, Emma's heart began to pound. Was this it, was this really how their first time was going to be together?

"I'm not going to hurt you," Regina said, her voice suddenly recognisable to Emma as the other mother of her son. "I enjoy being in control but only if the other person consents. Which they always do, I might add. Regardless of how I rule my kingdom, I get no pleasure from inflicting pain on my lovers if they do not want it. Believe me, this is going to be great for both of us," she said, waving her hand towards the bedside table.

Emma looked into the familiar brown eyes and was shocked to find that she did believe every word Regina had just said. She trusted this woman, even this evil version from thirty years ago. Regina wouldn't hurt her, Regina wouldn't make Emma do anything she didn't want to do.

"OK," Emma nodded as she reached around and began to untie the laced ribbons.

Regina watched, her face impassive but her heart racing, as Emma's dress finally dropped to the floor, quickly followed by her red balconette bra and panties. When she was completely naked, Regina pointed towards the bed and Emma obediently laid down, pulling the clips out of her hair as she did so.

Collecting four silk ties from the bedside table, Regina gestured for Emma to reach her hands up to the bed post corners. Emma took a deep breath before extending her arms. She gasped lightly as she felt Regina's fingers brush her wrist as she looped the silk around it and tied the ends around the ornate metal bed frame. Circling around to the other side, Regina repeated her actions until Emma was lying in the middle of the bed, unable to move her arms.

Regina sucked in a breath as she stood at the foot of the bed, looking up at the beautiful naked woman tied beneath her.

"Are you ok?" she asked, wanting to be sure.

"Yes," Emma nodded.

The blonde had always had an adventurous sex life and was no stranger to being tied up. Her heart raced in her chest in anticipation as Regina lightly tapped the inside of her ankles, encouraging Emma to spread her legs. She did so, watching Regina's face carefully as her sex was exposed, bare and vulnerable. Regina licked her lips.

Soon Emma's ankles were also tied in the same fashion as her wrists. Emma tugged lightly on each bond, testing their strength. Regina knew knots.

"So there are a couple of things you need to know about me before we get started," Regina said, stepping out of Emma's eye line as she approached the bedside table. "Firstly, I always come first. Secondly, I require you to choose a safe word. If at any time you say this word, I will stop. And thirdly, I will always make sure you also come before the night is out."

Emma swallowed. She could feel her centre clenching in anticipation. Was this wrong? Was this going to have some catastrophic affect on the future? Was Regina going to remember their night together when, _if_ , they got back to Storybrooke.

Emma's worries disappeared as Regina stepped back into view, a silver chain dangling from her fingers.

"Have you got a safe word in mind?"

"Erm … cinnamon."

"Cinnamon? What's that?" Regina frowned.

"Something we eat in Alderann," Emma bluffed.

"Whatever you say," Regina replied as she knelt on the bed and began to crawl towards Emma. "Do you know what these are?" she asked as she settled beside Emma.

Emma nodded mutely as the silver nipple clamps were dangled in front of her. Regina smirked at the lustful look in her prisoner's, her lover's, eyes and she reached out to run her fingers over Emma's nipple. The skin puckered at once, pink and taut as arousal shot to the sensitive area. Regina opened the first clamp slowly, rubbing the nipple as she did so, tugging it lightly to get it as hard as possible.

Emma moaned as she felt the cool metal pinch her nipple. She had used clamps before but never ones quite so … powerful. Regina bit her lip as she watched the nipple redden as the blood flow was hindered. She leaned further over Emma and attached the other one, coiling the excess chain on the blonde's chest.

"Delectable," she murmured as she looked down. As if to prove her point, Regina leaned down and sucked a turgid tip into her mouth, flickering over it with her tongue.

Emma squirmed, arching her back into the mouth but it was removed, an evil, excited glint in Regina's chocolate eyes. Swinging her right leg over Emma, Regina quickly sat astride the young woman, the black silk of her slip fluttering as she moved but settling against Emma's skin and keeping the queen's centre covered. She never exposed herself fully to her bedmates, needing to keep some article of clothing on as if it was armour. Although protection from what, she wasn't sure.

Regina picked up the chain resting between Emma's breasts, twisting it around her fingers and tugging lightly. Emma cried out.

"Too much?"

"No," Emma gasped, her eyes hooded as she looked up at the woman sat astride her.

Regina grinned and tugged again, a little softer. The movement pulled heavily on the already tortured nipples and Emma felt her centre grow wetter as her nerves were stimulated. Regina began to rock herself on Emma's toned abdomen, her own sex sticky with arousal as she watched pleasure and pain flit across Emma's face in equal measure.

Not wanting to push the woman too hard too soon, Regina dropped the chain back onto Emma's chest and instead crawled up the toned body. Emma's eyes widened as she watched Regina crawl closer, their gaze locking as Regina placed her knees either side of Emma's face.

"Make me come," she husked, as she lowered herself onto Emma's surprised but eager mouth.

In all of Emma's wildest dreams, this was not how she had thought she would first taste Regina. Short, black hairs tickled her nose as Regina sat her weight on Emma. Instinctively, the blonde opened her mouth, her lips grazing over swollen folds and wetness at once coating her chin. Her tongue slowly emerged, gathering up Regina's essence before retreating into her own mouth to savour the flavour. She moaned, the sound muffled by Regina's pussy. The taste was divine. A tangy, sweet mixture Emma wanted more of. Her tongue laved a strong, steady line from Regina's entrance up to her clit, the taste rich and wonderful.

"Mmmmm," Regina moaned, grinding herself lightly into Emma's mouth as she felt her prisoner begin to work her tongue in earnest.

Emma instinctively moved her arms, wanting to touch Regina as her mouth moved with more confidence. But the silk ties tightened on her arms and she remembered her position. Somewhat disappointed, she focused once more on where she could touch Regina.

The hooded bundle of nerves was hard and hot, her mouth sucking on it quickly before her tongue began to circle the throbbing entrance. Regina's hards gripped onto the metal bed frame as Emma's tongue teased her, entering the channel just a little before retreating. Usually Regina would scold someone for holding out on her but the intensity of her arousal was heightening at such a rate she decided to wait a little. This woman, this _princess_ , obviously knew what she was doing.

Soon, Emma's tongue was pushing deep inside Regina, stroking her inner walls as her core clenched around the powerful muscle. The Queen began to rock herself against Emma, her orgasm racing towards her as the blonde woman's tongue continued to penetrate her. Just as her body began to shudder and quake, Emma's teeth closed unexpectedly around her clit.

"Fuck!" she cried out, her brain short-circuiting as the pain pushed her orgasm over the edge. Regina collapsed backwards, her sex wrenched away from Emma's mouth as she lay, satiated on the body beneath her, eyes closed and chest heaving.

Emma was panting too, oxygen rushing back to her deprived lungs as soon as Regina had climaxed. Now she was looking at the brunette's exposed sex, glistening with come and twitching slightly as the woman came down from her high. The scent filled her nostrils, both from the arousal coating her own face and the intimate proximity of Regina's sex as the Queen lay on top of her.

Eventually, Regina rolled to the side, finding her own head alarmingly close to Emma's core and realising she could smell her prisoner's arousal. She never gave her lovers oral sex. She turned herself around and laid her head on a pillow beside's Emma's. Another thing she rarely did.

"No one's bitten _me_ before," Regina said, her voice a little hoarse.

"Sorry," Emma offered, turning her head on the pillow to look at the older woman.

"I'm not complaining," Regina said, facing the prisoner and reaching over to wipe some of her own juices from Emma's chin. "But I was a little surprised. I guess no one has ever had the guts to push me in that way."

"Did you like it?" Emma asked.

"I think that much was evident, dear," Regina said with a small chuckle.

"Good," Emma replied softly.

Regina paused for a moment, her fingers resting on Emma's cheek where a smear of her own arousal was drying slowly.

"Why?" Regina asked.

"Why what?" Emma countered.

"Why did you do it? I'd have thought even someone from Alderann would have known not to challenge the Evil Queen."

"I wasn't challenging you," Emma said. "I just thought, as someone who likes control and inflicting pain, for pleasure of course, you might like it yourself. And I wasn't wrong, was I?"

"No," Regina conceded. "You weren't."

Emma smiled, lazy and content as she looked at the woman beside her. She said nothing more, happy to wait for Regina to make the first move. Which she did, a few seconds later when the intensity of their gaze became too much.

Swinging her legs off the bed, Regina stood from the bed and reached for the leather straps-on the table. Bunching up her silk slip, she stepped into the straps, pulled the harness up around her waist and began to tighten the fittings. Emma watched, her arousal heightening as she saw the dark brown leather around Regina's waist and thighs. She knew exactly what was coming next and her core began to throb.

The dildo slotted into the harness easily and Regina adjusted the base, ensuring it would press directly onto her own clit every time she moved. Satisfied, she let the black silk fall back down, eclipsing her ass from Emma's view. The blonde grunted her disappointment.

"Enjoying the view?" Regina asked as she turned back around.

"I was," she mock grumbled.

"And this view isn't enough?" Regina asked, gesturing to the large black phallus now shrouded in silk which caught on the base and hung either side like curtains.

"I'd rather see all of you," Emma remarked.

"I … I don't do that," Regina said as she climbed back onto the bed.

"Why not? I mean, I had my mouth in your pussy seconds ago. We couldn't exactly get much closer so why don't you just take that off?"

"Remind me who is the queen and who is the prisoner here?" Regina snapped, kneeling between Emma's spread legs and slapping her hand lightly against Emma's pubis bone. The blonde jumped.

"You," Emma conceded. "But you said you wanted this to be for both our pleasures, right?"

"Right," Regina nodded. "But on my terms."

Emma gasped as two fingers entered her without preamble. The act of eating Regina's pussy had luckily turned Emma on greatly and her channel was already lubricated, a fact she was sure the Queen was aware of. The fingers pumped quickly, curling as they retreated to hit the spongy wall and causing Emma's eyes to close in pleasure.

Closing your eyes when having sex with Regina was, as Emma learned, a bad idea. The dildo was large and Emma cried out as the two fingers were quickly replaced by the entire length, the head pressing deep inside her. Regina stilled her hips as soon as she had thrust in, waiting to check Emma was ok before continuing. Green eyes met brown and a head nodded, once.

Regina's hips worked methodically, setting up a steady rhythm quickly. With every thrust, the base of the dildo pressed hard against her clit, exactly how Regina liked it. She focused on Emma's face, reading her expressions as she alternated between slow and deep and fast and shallow thrusts. It quickly became established that Emma liked it hard, fast and deep. Emma's eyes closed as Regina's fingers fumbled for her clit, brushing over the sensitive nub as the fake cock continued to pound into her.

"Please," Emma cried, her eyes looking pleadingly into Regina's.

"What?" Regina asked, never once slowing her movements which were almost furious.

"I … I need to touch you."

Regina hesitated for a moment. Could she really do this? Could she have someone's hands touching her again? Could she let this woman go if she felt what she saw reflected in the bright green eyes? And why could she see it? What did this woman know of her to allow her to feel so deeply, so strongly, so passionately?

The silk vanished from Emma's wrists and ankles and at once hands landed on Regina's hips, fingernails digging into the flesh.

"Fuck, Regina," Emma groaned, bending her knees and using her heels to allow her to thrust back against the dildo.

Ignoring the use of her first name, Regina's eyes widened as she felt Emma push herself back against her thrusts, deepening the movement. Her own orgasm was building as she watched the blonde beneath her, desperate to get as close to the Queen as possible. The fingers stroked her skin through the fabric, her body feeling the heat of her touch as their eyes locked.

"Do you trust me?"

Regina paused for a split second before nodding mutely.

If ever asked, she would deny the noise which left her mouth was hers at all. As the girlish squeal faded away, Regina looked up into Emma's eyes as the blonde smirked down at her as she straddled the woman now lying on her back on the bed.

"How did you-," Regina's question was cut off with a searing kiss.

Stunned, her lips remained immobile for a moment before Emma's tongue grazed them, asking for entrance. The kiss was passionate and full of emotions, although which ones she wasn't entirely sure. All she knew was her prisoner was now grinding herself on the dildo which was making her clit feel like it was on fire.

Too soon, the kiss ended. Emma sat herself upright and placed her hands on Regina's abdomen. Slowly, she began to move herself up and down, strong thighs working to allow her to ride the fake dick strapped to the Queen. Regina watched, her mouth open in awe as the woman sat astride her rose and fell, her pale breasts jiggling, the silver chain dangling between them.

Emma sped up her thrusts, the deep penetration pushing her quickly towards her orgasm. Deciding it was worth the risk, Emma began to slide her finger down to where black silk bunched on Regina's stomach. Trailing her finger along the sliver of exposed skin, Emma watched the Queen's face for any sign that she should stop. When she saw none, her resolve to go slowly crumbled and she shoved the fabric up, exposing two large globes which bounced slightly as she continued to ride the dildo.

Regina cried out as Emma's mouth enveloped her nipple. Instinctively, her hands flew up to fist in blonde hair, wanting, needing to pull Emma closer. The blonde obliged, working her mouth hard as her hips continued to gyrate pushing both women quickly towards their climax.

As Regina came, her hips bucked upwards, pushing the strap-on impossibly deep inside Emma and the blonde shuddered and mumbled incoherently against the breast in her mouth. Regina's body collapsed back on the bed, Emma still lying on her chest as she struggled to get her breath back. Magicking away the strap-on and the nipple clamps, Regina closed her eyes and allowed herself to enjoy the sensations her body had just experienced.

Soft lips brushed tenderly against her skin. Regina balked.

"Get off me."

Emma sat up at once, her face frowning at the snapped command but adhering to it none the less.

"It's time for you to leave," Regina said as she hurriedly pulled the silk slip back down to cover herself, ignoring the sticky wetness of Emma on her stomach. "The guards outside will take you to the dungeon."

"I …,"

Emma trailed off. Regina had stood from the bed and was walking towards the door through which she had entered earlier. Despondently, Emma got off the bed too and began to redress. When she was back in her uncomfortable red ball gown. Regina was gone.


	21. 03-22 - There's No Place Like Home

A/N: sorry for the delay! This is it though, the final chapter. It won't make sense if you didn't read the previous one as they're kinda a two parter. I hope you enjoy it. I'm working on a new AU fic which will begin to be published some time next week. It's set in a school where Emma and Regina are both teachers. Henry's there too, naturally, and yes it will be SwanQueen … eventually. Hope to see you over there!

* * *

"You," Regina breathed, an unfamiliar memory stirring deep within her as she looked at Emma. "You did this?"

Emma glanced over to where Marian was kneeling on the floor, embracing Roland, and back to Regina, the beautiful face filled with pain and betrayal. And something else. Regardless of who the woman was she had brought back from the Enchanted Forest, Emma was not about to forget what had just happened between herself and the Mayor. Well, thirty years ago for Regina.

"Can we talk?" Emma said, strolling straight past Regina and back out into the courtyard where she and Hook had just been sitting. To her relative surprise, the brunette followed.

"You brought my boyfriend's dead wife back to life?" Regina asked when she had at last caught up with Emma who was walking briskly down the street, towards which destination neither were sure.

"Boyfriend?" Emma barked. "Come on, Regina, I think we both know Robin isn't what you're into."

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked, gripping Emma's arm tightly and swinging the woman around to face her. "And why the fuck are you angry? You're the one who just ruined my relationship and my happy ending. Again. Shouldn't I be the one storming off?"

"Like you did the first time we met?"

"What?" Regina asked, confused.

"Jesus I know it was thirty years ago in your lifetime but I don't think you've forgotten the night we met," Emma said, folding her arms and staring challengingly at Regina.

"Thirty years?" Regina frowned. "It's been three."

"That was true until a few hours ago, yes," Emma nodded.

"You … you and Hook met me in the time portal?" Regina asked, slowly piecing the clues together.

"Well, I did," Emma corrected her.

Regina opened her mouth and then closed it. A flash of recognition crossed her face and her eyes widened. Turning on her heels, she hurried back down the street towards her house. Emma watched her go, wondering what she should do. Sure, she wanted to talk to Regina about what had happened between them but she was also aware that Regina hadn't seemed the least bit interested in her in their world. So where would that leave them? Where would that leave Emma? Was she ever going to see that side of Regina again?

"Fucking hell," Emma murmured under her breath as she set off jogging after the older woman. "Regina, wait!"

The brunette ignored her, passing the front of Granny's and continuing on until she reached the end of Mifflin Street when Emma at last caught up with her.

"Regina, please," Emma said as she rounded the Mayor and forced her to stop.

"What Emma? Or should I say Leia?" Regina sneered.

"You remember me now?" Emma asked, arms folded.

"I … I never forgot," Regina admitted. "But until now I hadn't made the connection."

"Can we talk?" Emma asked, her face hopeful as she stood before the other mother to her son.

Regina hesitated for a moment before nodding briefly. The two of them walked the rest of the way to the mansion in silence. Emma stood awkwardly on the porch as Regina opened the door and stepped back to allow the blonde to enter first. Wordlessly they hung their coats and made their way into Regina's study where the brunette poured them generous glasses of apple cider. Both were seated on opposite ends of the couch before Emma finally broke the silence.

"I'm not mad at you," Emma said. "For what you made me do."

"What _I_ made _you_ do?" Regina asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, for making me have sex with you."

Regina bristled. "I didn't make you. I said there and then I would not do anything that you didn't want done, remember. You consented."

"I didn't consent to being dragged out of a ballroom and thrown into your bedroom," Emma pointed out.

"And I didn't consent to being touched," Regina snapped.

"What?" Emma frowned. "Yes you did! You untied me, remember?"

"I didn't … I wasn't … that wasn't supposed to happen," Regina argued.

"But it did," Emma said. "You magicked those bonds away. You didn't say no when I reached for you. You even said you trusted me. You _let_ me take control."

Regina said nothing. Downing her drink, she stood to refill her glass, trying to stop the trembling of her hand as she poured the amber liquid. When she turned back around to face Emma, she hoped she looked a little more composed than she felt.

"I shouldn't have allowed you to do that. There was a reason I never permitted my lovers to touch me and I remembered it the next morning," Regina said, her voice softer now as she walked back to the couch.

"The next morning?"

"I went to the dungeons to look for you. I wanted to spare you from your execution, something I had never done before as Queen, I can assure you. But the guards informed me of your escape and … I cracked. I'd never been so angry. I killed all my guards that day, ripped their hearts out because I thought it would stop mine hurting so badly. After that, I never took another person to my bed, not until I came to Storybrooke," Regina said, her eyes at last meeting Emma's. "And then it had to be a man. It had to be someone who in no way reminded me of you. I guess that's why I didn't make the connection when you came. I tried so hard to forget that night with _Princess Leia_ that I succeeded."

"Until today," Emma said.

"Yes," Regina nodded. "I mean, I know for you this has only just happened but in this new, alternate history you've created, our night together was a big part of my life back in the Enchanted Forest, despite my best efforts for it not to be."

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Why was it so significant?" Emma nodded. "I don't now," Regina admitted. "I always assumed it was because I allowed you to touch me, to kiss me, to be my equal when it came to having sex. But perhaps there was something bigger at work. Fate or destiny or whatever you want to call it. I don't think it is a coincidence that the mother of my future adoptive son was the woman who managed to touch my heart even at its darkest, most twisted moment."

"I touched your heart?" Emma asked, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"You did," Regina nodded, looking straight into Emma's eyes. "You do."

Emma gasped at the confession, her heart beating wildly in her chest. Was this it? Was this the moment she would finally tell Regina how she felt?

"Back in the Enchanted Forest," she began, "I was surprised to find out what you had planned for me. Surprised and excited, Regina. I had wanted you for a very long time and then suddenly, you wanted me. But I knew it was not real. I knew it was not the Regina I knew who was touching me and using me in the most wonderful way. And all I could think about was how this would change things between us when I eventually got back to Storybrooke." Emma paused to finish her drink. "So tell me, my Queen, what happens now?"

Regina swallowed, her throat tight. "What do you want to happen?"

"I want you," Emma said. It was simple but it was all she needed to say to let Regina know how she felt.

"What about Hook?"

"He was a distraction," Emma shrugged. "A way to forget my feelings for you when you were off with Robin playing happy families. Speaking of which; what about Robin?"

"You mean the man whose wife you just returned from the dead?" Regina scoffed. "Did you see them together? I doubt they've even realised I've gone. Things ended between us the moment you brought Marian back."

"Sorry?" Emma offered, a lopsided grin on her face.

"Don't be sorry," Regina said, placing her emptied glass on the table. "Because now," she knelt up on the couch and leaned towards Emma, "I can do this."

Despite everything which had happened in the Enchanted Forest, this kiss was the most intimate act either woman had ever experienced. Regina claimed Emma's mouth with passion and lust, her hands twisting into her hair as she straddled the blonde's waist, pulling their torsos flush together. Emma ran her tongue over the fissure in Regina's upper lip, swallowing the moans which fell from her mouth as she did so.

They made love, right there on the couch. Reverently, Emma laid a naked Regina down and slotted herself between the woman's thighs. Her licks to the sopping centre were gentle and loving, with none of the urgency and the demands from their previous encounter. When Regina crested with Emma's lips sealed around her clit, she couldn't help but cry out the Sheriff's name.

When her tremors subsided, Regina slid from the couch and coaxed Emma to sit before her, widening her legs and bringing her hips forwards. Regina settled between them and inhaled deeply. The smell was still so familiar to her, and all the memories of that night came flooding back as she looked at the bare sex. She had fucked Emma as the Evil Queen but now the women deserved more. She deserved soft caresses and loving kisses and tender, teasing touches. Emma's body shuddered as Regina's mouth worked her over, her clit straining painfully as the older woman pleasured her. The orgasm, when it was eventually given to her, made her vision go white as she slumped back against the couch cushions.

When Emma opened her eyes, she smiled blearily down into the face looking back up at her. Regina had crawled back onto the couch and curled herself around Emma's naked body, waiting for her to wake.

"That was … different to before," Emma admitted.

"I've changed," Regina shrugged. "I had to change, after you."

"I liked both ways," Emma admitting, reaching down and tweaking a brown nipple, causing Regina to gasp.

"Oh really," the former Queen asked, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I like everything when it comes to you," Emma said, leaning down to kiss the plump lips below her. She could taste herself on Regina's tongue and her core clenched.

"Can we go upstairs?" Emma asked. "Much as I enjoyed our time here, I get the feeling neither of us want Henry to come home and find … this," she said, gesturing to their naked bodies.

"Do you think he'll be ok with it?" Regina asked as she unwound her arms from Emma's waist and sat up, stretching.

"With what?" Emma asked, standing from the couch and beginning to get dressed.

"Us?"

"And what are we?" Emma asked teasingly.

"Together?" Regina said, her voice more hopeful than Emma had ever heard it.

"Together," Emma mused. "I like the sound of that. And I think Henry will too. He wants you to be happy, Regina, and if that means his two moms shacking up, I think he'll be pleased as punch."

"Shacking up?" Regina asked, standing and reaching for her own clothes. "I don't remember asking you to move in, Miss Swan."

Emma grinned at the teasing tone. "After what I'm about to do you, Madam Mayor, you're not going to want to spend one night apart from me for the rest of your life."

Regina smiled widely. "I already don't. I love you, Emma. I have done for thirty years and I can't wait to share the rest of my life with you and our son."

"I love you too, Regina," Emma said, her eyes sparkling with tears. "Now let me take you to bed and show you just how much."


End file.
